Cure My Tragedy
by Mistress Megatron
Summary: After a horrific injury, Megatron is left balancing on a precipice between life and death, praying that his position as leader will not be taken away from him. He spends his time and perhaps final moments reflecting on the past...and her. Pre-Cybertron
1. Prolouge

I was listening to a song, and I loved it so much, it inspired to me to write this story at the spur of the moment. This chapter here is nothing more than a prologue, the chapters after this will be longer. This may be a tiny, tiny, tiny bit confusing at first, but I'll explain at the end what this story is going to be about. For now, please read and enjoy.

_Disclaimer_: Megatron, Transformers, and all related characters belong to Hasbro and not me. The OC does belong to me however.

* * *

**Prologue**

"Clear a recharge berth! If we don't get him attended to now, he's going to die!"

Megatron's head spun as he was carried into the med bay by his screaming subordinate. He wasn't even sure which subordinate had brought him in. He couldn't activate his optics, he couldn't recognize any voice, he only understood the pain that was screaming through his body. The Decepticon leader trembled, his whole frame throbbing as he was set down onto a recharge berth. He opened his mouth to ask what had happened, but only a garble of static came out. Steady hands began to solder open wounds closed; the bleeding needed to be stopped before he lost all his mech fluids. And then the medic asked the question the Decepticon leader had been dying to know.

"Thundercracker, what happened?"

The subordinate seemed traumatized by the condition his leader was in, "Megatron, Starscream, and I went out to survey the black hole and Megatron was a little ways behind us. We didn't think much of it until we heard gunshots and looked behind us only to see Megatron was engaged by three other Autobots that were as strong as heck. They blasted him at point blank range several times in different locations of his body, but he managed to get the gun away from them before he killed them all."

"He managed to kill them even though he's missing an arm and a leg?"

Thundercracker nodded, "You should've seen it! It was the best display of power I've ever seen."

The medic shook his head and continued with Megatron's repairs saying, "It's a good thing you brought him in when you did, he's in terrible shape. It's going to be a while before I can get him in stable condition."

"Are you saying…?" Thundercracker couldn't finish.

"Where is Starscream?"

"In his quarters probably."

"Don't let a word of Megatron's condition get outside this room. If Starscream finds out about this, he will most certainly try to finish Megatron off and take his position as leader of the Decepticons."

"You got it. Just what is the extent of his injuries?"

"I won't know that until I run a few scans, I need to stop his bleeding first and foremost. Then I need to get him on some sort of painkiller…you wouldn't have happened to have brought back his limbs would you?"

He shook his head, "There wasn't anything left of them to bring back."

"He'll need to have new one's built then since we don't have enough energon to stick him in an energon bath. He's going to be in here a while Thundercracker. Someone else is going to have to take over his duties while he is out."

The Decepticon subordinate shook his head, "No, if we give Starscream even the smallest taste of power he will not relinquish his duties when Megatron does come back."

"You have a point there."

"I-I'll d-do it," Megatron hissed suddenly through static and pain.

"Sir, you're in no condition to be running an entire army!" the medic protested.

"I…have to. St-Starscream, cannot."

"Sir, we'll discuss this at another time when you have more energy. Your command will not go to anyone else in the time being. Now please Megatron, relax."

Megatron tried his best to do as the medic said, but he couldn't fully. He knew if they put Starscream in charge he mine as well just die. There would be no way he could get his position back if it were given to Starscream temporarily. He cursed under his breath, the swelling pain refusing to die away. _"Curse those Autobots…they're always trying to take everything away from me,"_ he thought.

But as he thought about it, the Autobots had taken away everything but who is now and his life. They were trying so hard to do that too, but he wouldn't let them succeed, this would not kill him, it would make him stronger. He would rise again and destroy them once and for all. Then he would make something of his life, he would take command of Cybertron, he would repair the planet and restore it to its former glory, and he would settle down with a femme perhaps.

But the thought of settling down brought an onslaught of its own. There had only been one femme in his entire lifetime that he had ever dreamed of settling down with. He had grown up with her and they had been the closest friends in the entire universe. He had been so foolish back then, he had never let her know how he truly felt, he was afraid of how he felt, he believed it was a sin to have felt the way he did towards her because it felt too right, too good, too perfect. But the thought of her name, the sound of her voice, oh they were everything to him, no matter what everyone else said about them.

Perhaps he had been in love once, but oh never again.

Though there wasn't a day that passed where he didn't think of her, he still missed her, but not as much as he used to. He had healed overtime, but he could never bring himself to forgive the Autobots for taking her away from him. And he certainly never would.

But memories of her would help him through this, no matter how much pain it would bring back to him. He never really had time to just sit and think of what had happened between them, even though they had existed millions of years ago…

* * *

This story takes place in the Cybertron series, before the battle for the Cyber Planet Keys and the Omega Lock started. It will be a reflection of Megatron's memories of his female friend and shift back and forth between the present and the past before finally focusing on the present. I hope you guys stick around for the next chapter, until then, please review!


	2. Of Dodge Ball and Energon Pops

This chapter starts out with a flashback. Keep in mind that this story takes place in Cybertron so it has the Cybertron characters. Oh, and to clear up a couple things, the TFs are in their third year of school, which is equivalent to third grade. And energon-pops are the equivalent of lollipops/suckers. Merry Christmas by the way, I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

**1. Of Dodge Ball and Energon-Pops**

_"Class, we have a new student with us, her name is Megabyte. Please be nice to her and help her feel comfortable at this new school."_

_Megatron watched from his seat as a femme peeked out from behind the teacher's leg. He stared at her for a moment before allowing a small huff of air to pass his lips as he returned his attention to his desk._

_"Now Megabyte," the teacher spoke looking down at the young femme, "Since we sit in alphabetical order in this class, you will sit next to Megatron."_

_Megatron looked up at the mentioning of his name and met the teacher's gaze. The teacher smiled and said, "Megatron, be nice to her."_

_The young mech groaned, "Only if she is nice to me."_

_Megabyte looked at him with a worried expression on her face, but after a few quick moments it faded away and she went over to Megatron, taking a seat beside him. She didn't say a word to him and he glanced at her from time to time out of the corner of his optic._

_The teacher, Scavenger, went on with a lecture about Cybertron's history, talking about the High Commander and how the system of government worked. When the lecture finished, Scavenger dismissed the class, allowing them to go outside and play. Before Megatron could leave though, Scavenger pulled him aside and said as the rest of the students filed out of the room, "Megatron, I would like it if you explained the rules to Megabyte and show her around too so she won't get lost."_

_"Scavenger, how am I going to be a warrior-bot if I have to cart some useless femme around?"_

_Scavenger gave him a stern look, "Femmes are not useless. Now go run along and help Megabyte settle in."_

_Megatron sighed heavily, "Fine." And he went outside to catch up with the rest of the kids. Almost immediately a couple of his closest buddies approached him._

_"So, what did Scavenger want?" asked Starscream._

_"He wants me to explain the rules to Megabyte and stuff."_

_"I would stay away from her," Thundercracker stated, "I mean, she is from another school, and she is a femme. She probably has cooties."_

_Both Megatron and Starscream shivered. Then Starscream chuckled, "And you have to sit next to her Megatron."_

_The young mech growled, "Don't rub it in Starscream. Where is she anyway? The sooner I get this over with, the better."_

_Starscream's optics widened, "You're going to talk to her? She might give you her cooties! You don't want that do you? You'll probably turn pink and the next thing you'll want is a doll…"_

_Thundercracker started laughing, "Megatron as a fembot! We could call him Meggietron!"_

_Starscream started laughing now, "Or Megatronia."_

_Megatron gave them each a playful slap, "Knock it off guys. It takes a real mech to walk up to a girl with cooties."_

_Thundercracker was still laughing, "If you say so. We'll catch you later Megatron…just make sure you're cootie free when you get back to us."_

_"Yeah, we don't want to turn into fembots ourselves," Starscream added with a smirk before he and Thundercracker left to join the game of dodge ball that was going on._

_Megatron watched them run off, he wished he could join them, but he didn't want to get on Scavenger's bad side, so he went to the playground and began looking around for Megabyte. He found her sitting on top of the jungle gym watching the game of dodge ball that was being played. Groaning, he climbed up to the top of the jungle gym himself. Megabyte saw him coming and moved over a bit so he could sit next to her. Megatron hesitated before he accepted the seat._

_"Megatron, right?" she asked._

_"Yeah, look I really want to go play dodge ball with Thundercracker and Starscream, but Scavenger wants me to explain the rules to you."_

_Megabyte noticed he was teetering on the edge of the jungle gym. She narrowed her optics at him, "You know, you can sit a little closer to me. I don't have cooties."_

_"Of course you do, you're a girl."_

_"Well then you have them too because you're a guy."_

_"I do not."_

_"Then I don't have them either."_

_Megatron looked at her scrupulously, "Do you know the rules?"_

_"This isn't my first time to school, I've been to others. I'm guessing the rules are pretty much the same at every school. No pushing, no shoving, no name calling, respect your elders, don't bring weapons to school, don't steal, and yeah."_

_"Okay then, I'm going to go play dodge ball." And he started climbing down the jungle gym._

_"Hey wait up, I'm going with you," she called, climbing down the jungle gym herself._

_He looked at her like she was insane, "What femme plays dodge ball? Dodge ball is a mechs sport!"_

_"Is there a rule that says I can't play?"_

_He grinned evilly, "Yes."_

_"Liar. I'm playing anyway."_

_He began to pout, "You can't play!"_

_"And why not?"_

_"You're probably no good."_

_Megabyte crossed her arms, "I will take on you and those two other mechs you mentioned, Thunderscream and Starcracker."_

_"That's Thundercracker and Starscream."_

_"Whatever."_

_"Alright, fine. If you can beat us, then you can play dodge ball with the rest of us mechs."_

_"Let's go play then."_

_Megatron started walking over to the group playing dodge ball and Megabyte followed him. As he approached, both captains on each side began yelling, "Megatron's coming, let's start a new game."_

_Everyone agreed and both teams disbanded as Megatron reached them. They saw Megabyte behind him and Starscream looked at him confused, "Megatron, Miss Cooties followed you back here."_

_"I know," he said, "She thinks she can play dodge ball. Starscream, Thundercracker, we're going to play against her and if she is somehow able to beat us, then she can play with us. But if she can't, she has to go back to the playground where the femmes belong."_

_Starscream and Thundercracker agreed and both teams took their sides. Megatron grinned, "Team Megatron versus Team Megabyte. You can go first Megabyte; you're going to need all the shots you can get."_

_Megabyte picked up the ball just as a small crowd began to gather around the two teams about to play dodge ball. The femme shook her head, "You go first." And she rolled the ball over to Megatron's side._

_Megatron picked up the ball and said with a smirk, "Well, if you insist." And he fired the ball in Megabyte's direction._

_The crowd gasped as she dodged the ball._

_Megatron was left in disbelief, "What! Nobody has **ever** dodged my shots before!"_

_Megabyte simply smiled as she picked up the ball and selected her target. She threw it at Thundercracker, who was so dazzled; he didn't even stand a chance. The ball bounced off his abdomen and he was out._

_Both Starscream and Megatron watched in a bit of shock as their teammate walked off the field. "Megatron, let me throw it this time," Starscream said and Megatron handed him the ball. Starscream threw it and his jaw dropped when he saw Megabyte catch it._

_"Out!" she called and looked smugly at Megatron._

_Starscream growled as he walked off the field. Megatron prepared himself for the worst. There was no way he was going to lose this game, this game had always been his sport, he had always been the best at it, there was no way he was going to let some stupid femme come in and take that title away from him._

_SPLAT!_

_Megatron couldn't comprehend what had happened, one second he was staring Megabyte down, the next second he was lying flat on his back on the ground, the ball beside him, his face stinging as if he had just been slapped._

_"I win," Megabyte said._

_And then the young mech understood what had happened. He sat up, a slight blush of embarrassment and humiliation on his face. Megabyte walked over to him and offered him her hand. He looked up at her, "What's that for?"_

_"I'm just trying to be nice and help you up. You know…no hard feelings?"_

_"Right…no hard feelings," he said as he took her hand and yanked her down to the ground next to him. He rolled on top of her and went to pin her when he heard Starscream shout, "Ew! You're getting yourself covered in cooties!"_

_Megatron groaned and moved away from the femme. He stood and said, "I want a rematch."_

_"You can get your rematch some other time," Megabyte said as she stood up, "I'm sure other people besides yourself want to play dodge ball right now."_

_"Alright," he said, "I'm captain, who else calls captain?"_

_"I do," spoke another mech._

_"Okay, me and Optimus are captains. I pick first."_

_Optimus crossed his arms, "You **always** pick first."_

_"What's it to you?" Megatron asked with a sneer on his face, "My name comes before yours in the alphabet anyway."_

_Optimus made as if he rolled his optics and Megatron continued, "I pick Starscream."_

_"Okay then," said Optimus, "I pick Megabyte."_

_"Thundercracker," said Megatron._

_"Landmine."_

_"Sideways."_

_"Wing-Saber."_

_"Soundwave."_

_"Jetfire."_

_"Alright, that's the teams. My team gets the ball first."_

_Optimus shook his head and decided not to argue. Megatron selected his first target, Megabyte, and fired the ball. He felt anger prick through his circuits as he watched her catch the ball. His team went on to lose the game._

_Once the game was over, Megatron immediately called another rematch. The rematch was accepted, but the results were the same. Megatron called another rematch, but it proved to be just as futile as the first two attempts. His team just couldn't win with Megabyte on Optimus' side. And Starscream brought this to Megatron's attention, "Megatron, we need Megabyte on our team. We suck without her."_

_Megatron growled, "No! I will beat her! She's just a stupid femme."_

_Thundercracker shrugged, "I call captain."_

_Megabyte grinned, "I call captain too."_

_"What? The only reason why I called captain was to pick you on my team!" Thundercracker said disgruntled._

_Megabyte shrugged, "You can pick first."_

_"Alright, I pick Starscream."_

_"Megatron."_

_Thundercracker groaned, "This isn't fair!"_

_"You can have everybody else on your team then. It'll just be me and Megatron against the rest of you guys."_

_The blue mech thought about it, "Well, okay. But we get to go first."_

_"Okay."_

_Megatron sighed heavily and dismally walked over to Megabyte's team. He didn't see how they would possibly win against everybody else, but he was sick of losing. The ball was fired in his direction and he quickly caught it. Landmine had thrown it and was now out. Megatron grinned and whirled the ball back at the other team. Sideways tried to catch it but failed to do so…so he was out. Soundwave then picked up the ball and threw it._

_"I got it," Megabyte called and Megatron backed off as she caught the ball._

_Soundwave walked off the field. It wasn't long until only Optimus was left standing on the other field. Megatron had the ball and he whipped it at his opponent. Optimus tried to dodge it, but was unable to do so._

_"Yes!" Megatron cheered as he gave Megabyte a high-five. He was just about to call another game of just him and Megabyte versus everybody else when Scavenger called them back inside for the next lecture._

_The young mech groaned as he went back inside with the rest of the class for the next lecture._

* * *

"_She had always been a smart femme."_ Megatron thought as he felt his stupid drone known as nothing but Medic inject a sedative into his arm. The Decepticon leader had never been one for receiving shots, but he figured whatever worked to eliminate the pain he was in now, so be it. Just so long as it wasn't death.

He and Megabyte had been the best dodge ball team in the grade. Nobody could beat them, sure a few teams like Optimus and Jetfire had come close, but they had never been able to win. Dodge ball was the life of the third year students at the Academy. Megabyte paved the way for other femmes to play, and as Megatron reflected on his past, he couldn't believe how sexist he was. Primus had he changed since then, Megabyte had shown him everything…

"Megatron, are you still awake?"

"What is it Thundercracker?"

"What do you want me to tell the other Decepticons sir?"

Megatron could feel the sedative start working and he wasn't exactly sure what to say. Half his body wanted to sleep while the other half wished he wasn't in this situation. "Just tell them I'm out of commission temporarily. I'll be back in a couple of days."

Medic snorted, "A couple of days? More like a couple of weeks!"

Megatron shot him an irritated look, "Just shut up and start fixing me."

"You do realize that at some point I'm going to need an assistant? Someone to take care of you while I remake your missing limbs."

Megatron offlined his optics, "How about a nice Megabyte? I could use a nice Megabyte right about now."

Medic shook his head knowing that the sedative was making the Decepticon leader loopy, "Care to tell me where I could find a nice Megabyte?"

"Just look around, she's the prettiest femme you ever did and ever will see…send her to me when you find her, her and I have a lot of catching up to do…" And he fell into a deep recharge.

Medic looked to Thundercracker, "Who's this Megabyte he's referring to?"

"Just an old childhood friend."

* * *

_Megatron could not wait for Scavenger to dismiss the class so he could go out and play dodge ball with Megabyte. She and he had become quite the team. Everyday more and more people faced them, but nobody could beat them. They were unstoppable! Heck, if Cybertron were controlled by some dodge ball king, they would have overpowered him long before now._

_Fifteen more minutes went by before Scavenger finally dismissed the class in order to prepare for the next lecture. Once outside of the classroom, Megatron immediately caught up with Megabyte. "Hey," he said elbowing her playfully, "You ready to play?"_

_She looked at him before looking back towards the playground, "I don't feel like playing today."_

_"Why not? We play dodge ball everyday and win, there's no reason not to play."_

_Megabyte sighed, "If you don't mind, I think I'll just watch."_

_And she started walking to the swings. Megatron watched her walk away and then looked to the dodge ball field. Starscream and Thundercracker were waiting for him. "Come on," Thundercracker called, "We don't have all day."_

_"Yeah, are you coming or not?" Starscream questioned._

_Megatron looked back in Megabyte's direction before he tossed them the dodge ball and said, "I'll be there in a minute. Just start without me."_

_"What about Megabyte?" wondered Starscream._

_"Just start, we'll be there in a few minutes."_

_"Whatever."_

_Megatron listened as the captains identified themselves and then he went off to get Megabyte. The young mech went over to the swings first since she had been heading in that direction; he found her on the last swing just sitting there, she wasn't even swinging. She was just gazing off into some unknown memory that he couldn't see. Megatron hesitated before he approached her. He took a seat on the empty swing beside her and asked gently, "Why don't you feel like playing?"_

_"I just don't," she mumbled, "You can go play; you don't need me to win."_

_"I thought you liked playing though."_

_"I do like playing; I just don't want to play today."_

_"Come on Megabyte, dodge ball isn't any fun without you. How is our team supposed to win when we're down a member?"_

_"Just replace me, ask Thundercracker or Starscream."_

_"They're not as good as you though."_

_She sighed heavily and didn't say anything. Megatron proceeded to look her over, trying to piece together just why she wouldn't want to play. And then he noticed something on her side, "Megabyte…you're bleeding."_

_Her optics flashed with alarm as she quickly put a hand over the cut on her side, "Oh…it's uh, it's nothing."_

_Megatron gave her a skeptical look, "Sure…come on, I'll go with you to the nurse. She's a nice bot, besides; I heard a rumor that she started giving away candy."_

_Megabyte's optics brightened, "What kind of candy?"_

_The mech shrugged, "I don't know for sure, but let's go find out."_

_"Okay."_

_They then went and told the playground monitor they were going to see the nurse, and she gave them the okay after she saw Megabyte's cut. Megabyte had to follow Megatron because she wasn't exactly sure where she was going, but it wasn't long before they arrived to the nurse's office. Megabyte walked in first, shyly, not sure what to say or to do, and Megatron walked in behind her. Megatron showed her where to sit and then sat down next to her. The nurse looked up from her desk and smiled at them, "Hello Megatron, who is this friend of yours?"_

_"I'm Megabyte," replied the femme._

_"It's nice to meet you Megabyte. What brings you two here?"_

_"She has a cut," Megatron said bluntly, pointing to his friend's side._

_The nurse got up from behind her desk and walked over to Megabyte. Without being asked, Megabyte turned so that the nurse could see where the cut was. The nurse looked alarmed by it, "Megabyte, that's quite a cut. How did you get it?"_

_"My daddy…" she trailed off._

_"Your dad? Did he hit you?"_

_She shook her head quickly, her face flustered, "No, my daddy dropped me off at school this morning and I tripped and landed on something sharp."_

_"Oh…well, let me fix you up okay?"_

_"Okay," replied Megabyte and she watched as the nurse went into a different room to get something._

_Megatron looked at Megabyte quizzically, "What did you land on?"_

_"Some really sharp piece of metal," Megabyte answered, her face still flustered. She quickly diverted attention away from herself by asking, "How did the nurse know your name?"_

_"I used to come here a lot. I was the new kid here last year and people picked on me and bullied me and stuff," Megatron explained._

_"Oh, I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay, I made friends," he said and then stood up on the chair and looked at the nurse's desk, "Hey, she's got a whole stash of energon-pops on her desk."_

_"Take some before she gets back."_

_Megatron immediately reached onto her desk and grabbed a handful of the candies. He placed them in his subspace and grabbed a couple more handfuls. The dish of energon-pops was almost empty by the time Megabyte whispered the nurse was coming back and Megatron quickly returned to his seat._

_The nurse then instructed Megabyte to show her the cut again and the young femme did. The nurse then proceeded to solder the cut, repairing her damaged wires and closing the wound. Afterwards Megabyte gave the nurse a nasty look and said, "That hurt."_

_"I know, I apologize. How would you like an energon-pop?"_

_Megabyte grinned, "Okay, just as long as Megatron gets one too."_

_The nurse looked at the dish she had the energon-pops in, "Oh my…huh, I must have forgotten to refill the dish this morning. It looks like you two got lucky since I only have two left."_

_Both Megabyte and Megatron were grinning as they were handed their energon-pops and left the nurse's office. Once out of hearing range of the nurse's office, Megatron chuckled and said, "We got away with the whole loot!"_

_Megabyte grinned, "Yeah we did. You do plan on sharing them right?"_

_"Yeah, when we get back to the playground we'll each take half."_

_"What happens if we have an odd number of energon-pops though?"_

_"We will get the odd one wet and put it on Optimus' chair in the classroom. It'll stick to his aft all day."_

_Megabyte chuckled, "Alright, I hope we have an odd number then."_

_As soon as they got back to the playground, they went to a private area were no one was playing and counted the energon-pops. There was twenty-five. Megatron took one away and both he and Megabyte took twelve of the pops. They stowed them away in their subspaces and when Scavenger called them inside, Megatron quickly undid the wrapper of the extra pop, stuck the pop in a puddle that was next to the playground, and then hurried inside with Megabyte. They managed to get in before Optimus and set the energon-pop on his seat. They bit their bottom lips to keep from chuckling when Optimus sat on it._

_Scavenger was giving a math lecture and the class was busily taking notes. Finally, Scavenger wrote a problem on the board and asked, "Would anyone like to come up and solve this?"_

_Optimus raised his hand._

_Scavenger nodded and both Megatron and Megabyte were shaking from trying to suppress their laughter. The energon-pop prank had definitely worked. When the rest of the class started snickering, Megatron and Megabyte finally let their laughter free. Optimus turned from the board to see what was so funny when Starscream laughed, "You got an energon-pop on your…your aft!"_

_Scavenger tried to quell his own laughter as Optimus growled and pulled the energon-pop off. The teacher went up to him and said, "Optimus, you can go get cleaned up if you like, I will have someone else finish the problem for you."_

_"Alright," Optimus agreed and left the room, throwing the pop away as he walked out._

_As soon he was out of the room, Scavenger quieted the class down and said, "Alright, who was the wise guy who pranked Optimus?"_

_Nobody raised their hands._

_"Nobody is going to leave this room until someone—_

_Megabyte sighed heavily and raised her hand, "I did it."_

_Scavenger nodded, "I'll speak to you after class Megabyte." And he went on to finish the problem._

_Megatron looked over at Megabyte and whispered, "Why did you do that?"_

_She shrugged and turned her attention back to Scavenger. It wasn't long before he dismissed class for the day, but he had both Megabyte and Optimus stay after so that he could talk to them. Megatron, wanting to know what would happen, stayed after as well and spied through a window that was in the classroom._

_"Hey Megatron, what are you doing?"_

_Megatron nearly jumped out of his armor, "Be quiet Thundercracker, I'm trying to see what is happening."_

_"Starscream and me are going to the park. Do you want to come?"_

_"I'm going to wait for Megabyte; you guys can go on without me."_

_Starscream approached crossing his arms, "Why do you hang out with her so much?"_

_Megatron shrugged, "She's fun to hang out with. I'll catch up with you guys later okay?"_

_Thundercracker and Starscream decided not to wait up for him and headed to the park without him. Megatron watched them go and then he turned his attention back to the window. He saw Scavenger was giving Megabyte some sort of stern lecture, Optimus watching with his arms crossed and a smug look on his face. Finally Megabyte looked to Optimus and said something, and when she finished, Scavenger nodded and dismissed both of them._

_Megatron immediately abandoned his position at the window and went to the door. The door opened just as he got there and Megabyte walked out first. She saw Megatron and asked, "What are you still doing here? Why didn't you go home?"_

_"I wanted to know what happened. Did you get in trouble?"_

_"Not really, I just got warned not to do it again."_

_"Oh…well, Starscream and Thundercracker are over at the park, want to go play with them?"_

_Megabyte shook her head, "No, I need to get home."_

_Megatron nodded, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks for covering for me by the way."_

_She smiled, "That's what friends are for, right? See you tomorrow Megatron."_

_Megatron watched her run off towards her home and he turned to head to the park, but he nearly collided with Optimus. "Watch where you're going," he grumbled._

_Optimus glanced at him, "Are you and Megabyte in love?"_

_Megatron looked at him, "Love is for morons." And he ran off towards the park._

* * *

Megatron willed his optics online only to see the med bay was dark. His optics dimmed, creating a soft blue hue in the room as he reflected on Megabyte once again. Some of the pain he had was alleviated, but not all. He sighed heavily knowing that Medic had turned in for the night. Megatron wasn't sure how long he had been asleep, but the sedative was still having effects on him.

_"There were so many signs! Why couldn't I figure out Megabyte was lying when she told that story about her cut?"_

And then a smile covered his frustration as he thought about the prank they had played on Optimus. He could still remember Optimus' face clearly when the Autobot leader asked him if he and Megabyte were in love…and he remembered his answer just as clearly. He wondered if Optimus remembered Megabyte and that day when he had an energon-pop stuck to his aft.

Megatron lightly chuckled, he could really go for an energon-pop right about now…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I hope the italics didn't bother you too much. I think that's the easiest way to distinguish from the past and present. Let me know what you think, please review! Merry Christmas once again and happy New Year!


	3. Where the Sun Doesn't Shine

If I didn't mention it before, I'm going to have to say this story is slighty, slighty, AU. Just a little, tiny, teensy bit. Oh well...I hope you enjoy this chappie!

* * *

**2. Where the Sun Doesn't Shine**

_Dodge ball wasn't fun anymore once fourth year started. Megatron, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Megabyte had sure had enough of it by that time. And, without them playing, the game itself soon fizzled out only to be resumed by the newest third year students at the Academy. _

_Fourth year was a lot more boring too. Thundercracker sighed heavily from atop the jungle gym where he was perched. Starscream was beside him, Megatron was towards the middle, and Megabyte stood at the bottom watching some of her classmates dart about the playground. "I'm bored," Thundercracker finally griped. _

"_I could push you off the jungle gym," Starscream remarked sarcastically, "you can tell me how bored you are after that."_

"_Not if I push you off first," Thundercracker snapped back._

_Megatron watched a couple femmes that were sitting in the grass picking flowers and weaving them together, making crowns and necklaces to wear. "Hey guys," he said pointing to the femmes, "if you're really that bored, you could go join them."_

_Starscream, Thundercracker, and Megabyte all looked to the femmes and Thundercracker crinkled his nose, "Flowers make me itch." And he started climbing down from the jungle gym. However, as he went to climb down, a tiny 'blat' sound escaped from his chassis causing his cheeks to slightly flush._

_Starscream burst out laughing, nearly toppling off the jungle gym as he clutched his sides, "Somebody let a little too much air through their tailpipe."_

"_Ah, shut up Starscream."_

_Megatron joined in on the laughter, taunting his friend, "Thundercracker farted!"_

"_Get over it!"_

"_You guys are disgusting," Megabyte piped up, leaning against the jungle gym, "Did any of you guys see that new movie over the summer?"_

"_What movie?" Thundercracker asked as he popped up beside her._

"_The Guardians," Megabyte replied._

_All three of them shook their heads no and the femme sighed heavily. "What happened in it?" Starscream questioned._

"_Well there were these two mechs and they were knights, Alcor and Themisto. Their sworn duty was to protect the king's daughter, Chimera, from the evil king, Decimaul."_

"_What kind of names are those?" Starscream wondered as he yawned._

"_Look, I didn't make the movie," Megabyte responded defensively, "However, Decimaul kidnaps princess Chimera and it's up to Alcor and Themisto to rescue her. And she falls in love with Alcor."_

"_What about Themisto?"_

"_He dies."_

"_So…why did you bring this up?"_

"_I was thinking we could act out the parts to keep us from being bored. Thundercracker, since your name starts with a T you can be Themisto."_

"_But I don't want to die!" he complained._

"_Well, you don't have to die then."_

"_I'll be Decimaul," Starscream said, "I don't want to fall in love with you Megabyte."_

_Megatron groaned, "After school we'll play this again, and I get to be Decimaul."_

_But just as they went to play, their new teacher, Hound, called them back inside for class. Thundercracker, Starscream, Megatron, and Megabyte agreed that once school was over they would go to the park and play, and after this was agreed, they went back inside the school building to finish the school day._

* * *

_Three hours later, Hound dismissed his class for the day. Students filed out of the classroom grumbling about homework, but Megatron, Thundercracker, Starscream, and Megabyte all met outside the school regardless of the assignment given to them by their teacher. _

"_I still get to be Decimaul," Starscream said as they walked towards the park._

"_Well, as soon as I rescue Megabyte I get to be Decimaul," Megatron explained._

"_Who said you would be rescuing Megabyte?" Thundercracker asked, "Themisto should get a little glory. After all, he died in the movie."_

"_Like we care," Megatron retorted._

_And they continued arguing all the way to the park. When they got there, Megabyte sighed and said, "Whoever finds me first wins." And she ran off into the park._

_Megatron, Starscream, and Thundercracker exchanged glances before they all took off running after her. Megatron watched as Megabyte ducked into a forest and kept running. The three mechs stopped at the tree line as they watched Megabyte run out of site inside the forest._

"_I'm not going in there," Starscream said, "You know the stories about little mechs and femmes who go in there and never come out."_

"_Yeah, I heard someone went in there a couple years ago and they still haven't found them," Thundercracker said, "I'm not going in either."_

"_Someone's got to go in and get her," Megatron spoke._

"_Maybe we should get help."_

_Megatron gazed into the forest, "She hasn't gone that far…I'll go in and see if I can get her to come back." And he started into the forest._

"_Wait! Megatron wait!" Starscream called, "What if __**you**__ don't come back?"_

"_Give me an hour. If neither of us are back, go get help," he said and disappeared inside the forest._

_Megatron ran into the forest until he was out of hearing range of the rest of the park. He stopped and glanced around, the giant metallic trees blotted out the sunlight and it was dark. The ground beneath him was rough and uneven and worst of all, there wasn't any sign of Megabyte._

"_Megabyte!" he shouted as loud as he could, "This isn't a game anymore! Megabyte! Where are you?!"_

_He kept running into the forest when he didn't get an answer and it wasn't long before he realized he had no idea where he was going, he had no idea which way was back…and he still had no idea where Megabyte was. Panting, he stopped again and looked around. The sun was setting and the forest was getting darker. Panicked, he shouted again, "Megabyte! Where are you?!" _

_Again he didn't get an answer. He whipped his head from left to right, trying in vain to spot his missing friend. "Megabyte!" he called again, fear noticeable in his voice, "Megabyte! I want to go home, this isn't funny!"_

_Swallowing back his fear, he took off running again but stopped after a few minutes, not because he was tired, but because he was too afraid to go any further. He went to shout Megabyte's name again but something rustled in a bush behind him. Startled, he whipped around and started backing away from the bush, his little spark racing and pounding in his chest._

"_M-Megabyte?" he stammered, his voice hardly even a whisper, "Is…is that you?"_

_The bush stopped rustling for a moment and Megatron was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when suddenly a petro-rabbit burst out from within the bush and took off running. Megatron gasped and took a startled step back only to stumble and suddenly find himself falling briefly before he landed on his back with a hard thump. Groaning, he sat up and looked up only to see he was stuck in a pit._

"_Megatron?"_

_Megatron looked to his right only to see Megabyte sitting against one of the walls to the pit. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he realized he wasn't alone. But his relief didn't suppress his sudden anger. "Megabyte!" he shouted even though she was less than five feet from him, "What were you thinking running into this forest! Haven't you heard the stories?"_

_She shook her head, Megatron saw her dark, amethyst optics were wide in fright. His temper softened a bit, "Whoever comes into this forest never comes out. And you ran straight in here!"_

"_I'm sorry," she whimpered, her bottom lip quivering, "I…I didn't know, I just didn't want you or Starscream or Thundercracker to catch me."_

_He growled and stood, "Have you tried getting out of here?"_

"_Yeah, but I can't. The walls are too muddy and slippery."_

_Megatron tried climbing out of the pit himself, but Megabyte was right. He fell back into the pit, mud and dust raining back down on him. Megabyte came over to him asking, "Are you okay?"_

_Megatron sat up and attempted to brush the mud and dust off him the best he could. He then glanced over at Megabyte and saw that her deep crimson and silver chassis was painted in mud and dust as well. "What are we going to do?" he asked._

_She shook her head, "I don't know…I feel so bad right now. I should've never run into this stupid forest."_

"_I shouldn't have run after you."_

"_If you hadn't had…I'd be here by myself right now."_

_Megatron didn't say anything and sat against one of the walls in the pit. Megabyte sat and looked at him. "Looks like we're stuck here until someone finds us," he said._

_Megabyte sat against the opposite wall and hugged her knees to her chest. Her face was covered in a shadow, but Megatron didn't have to see her face to know that she was crying. His temper faded away and he asked softly, in a calmer voice, "Are you okay?"_

"_My daddy is going to kill me," she blurted out._

"_Why would he kill you?"_

"_Because he doesn't know where I am…and I never went home."_

"_He's probably worried about you. I doubt he'll kill you."_

_She sniffled a bit before saying, "He'll still hit me."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I ran off."_

"_He's your father, he wouldn't do that."_

_She didn't say anything and after a while she asked, "What about your parent's?"_

"_I…don't have any parent's. Not anymore."_

"_You mean…you're an orphan?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Oh…I'm sorry I didn't—_

"_It's okay. My parent's died before I had the chance to get to know them. I live in a foster home now. I get kicked out from time to time because of my behavior, but so far I've been good enough to stay at the one I'm at now."_

"_Stay good…I don't want you to have to move."_

"_Well, I'm not going anywhere for a while," he grinned, "Maybe, if we're lucky, they won't find us until tomorrow sometime and we won't have to go to school."_

"_I don't want to be stuck in here forever," she replied, a couple tears falling from her optics, "When I first fell in here, I thought I fell into my grave."_

"_Well you didn't. I guess the good news is we are together."_

"_And we may miss school tomorrow. Think Thundercracker and Starscream went and got help?"_

"_I told them to if we weren't back in an hour…so I hope they did."_

"_Why did you come in here and look for me if you knew those stories?"_

"_I didn't want anything to happen to you…I didn't want to…lose you."_

"_Thanks," she replied, wiping her tears and smiling a bit, "Did you get hurt at all?"_

"_No," he answered, "What about you?"_

"_Not that I know of."_

"_Hey, since I found you does that mean I win?"_

"_I guess so. Thundercracker and Starscream were too chicken to come in the forest after me."_

"_Then I get to be Decimaul next time."_

"_Okay," she said as she yawned and then shivered, "It's getting late…and we don't have our homework done."_

"_I don't think Hound will mind when we don't show tomorrow and everyone learns we're missing."_

"_I hope not."_

"_You worry too much. One homework assignment not being done isn't going to kill you."_

"_Yeah but I want good grades."_

"_Whatever."_

_She didn't say anything and Megatron watched as she hugged her knees closer to her chest. She was rocking back and forth slightly, her teeth chattering quietly. Megatron glanced up out of the pit only to notice stars shining brightly above the treetops. Without the sun out, it was going to get colder, though Megatron hadn't really noticed. Megabyte on the other hand had. He crawled over to her and sat next to her, wrapping an arm around her and she leaned against him._

"_You could've said you were cold," he remarked._

"_I didn't want to cause you anymore trouble."_

"_It's okay."_

_She was silent for a few minutes, her breathing coming in steady rhythms. After a while she said, "Alcor kills Decimaul."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, after Decimaul kills Themisto."_

"_How do Chimera and Alcor fall in love?"_

"_I don't know. He rescues her and she agrees to stay with him as his mate."_

"_Oh."_

"_Alcor is kind of cute too," and she blushed after she confessed that._

"_Are you saying I'm cute?"_

_Her blush intensified and she said quietly, "A little."_

_He smiled and pulled her a little closer to him. "Maybe we should try to get some recharge," he said trying to get as comfortable as he could._

"_Alright…do you think any wild animals will try to get us?"_

"_I can stay awake if you want me to."_

"_No, we need recharge. We'll die together if worse comes to worst."_

"_We're going to be okay Megabyte," he breathed as he let his optics go offline. _

_She snuggled as close as she could to him before allowing her optics to go offline as well. It wasn't long before either of them fell asleep._

* * *

_Megatron crinkled his nose when the sun's rays hit his face. He tried to role over, but something was on him and preventing him from moving in the direction he wanted to. Looking down, he saw Megabyte still recharging, her head across his lap and his arm around her. He shook her lightly, "Hey Megabyte, Megabyte wake up, its morning."_

"_Five more minutes dad."_

"_I'm not your dad Megabyte, come on now."_

_She let her optics come online and she sat up looking around, "Nobody found us yet?"_

"_I guess not. Looks like we're not going to school today."_

"_I don't feel good."_

_He was silent for a few moments before he added quietly, "Neither do I."_

"_We're going to die," Megabyte said as she leaned against the wall of the pit. _

"_We're not going to die."_

"_Maybe if we yelled somebody will hear us."_

"_Maybe the mud dried a little," he said as he stood. Megatron tried to climb out and slipped. He fell back into the pit. "I guess not," he groaned as he sat back up._

"_You okay?" Megabyte asked._

"_I'm fine. Primus we sure are muddy."_

"_I wouldn't mind a nice, warm bath right now."_

"_Neither would I," he replied as he sat down heavily._

"_What are we going to do?"_

"_I don't know…"_

"_Are your foster parent's going to be mad at you?"_

"_No, I don't think so. What about your mom?"_

"_My mom died when I was born."_

"_Oh."_

"_My daddy blames me for her death sometimes, but it's not my fault."_

"_How'd she die?"_

"_She died giving birth to me."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. She died before I had the chance to get attached to her."_

_Megatron looked up at her and smiled. He went back over and sat next to her. After a few long minutes of silence, he challenged her to a game of rock, paper, scissors, but after a while they both grew bored of that. Megatron looked up at the sky and saw that it was almost noon…he then looked back to Megabyte and said, "I hope we're not stuck here another night."_

"_Do you think anybody is looking for us?"_

"_Maybe they're too afraid to come in the forest."_

_Megabyte sighed and curled up into a ball. She went to open her mouth and say something when suddenly a voice in the distance could be heard calling, "Megatron? Megabyte? Holler if you can here me!"_

_Megabyte jumped to her feet shouting, "We hear you we hear you!"_

"_Oh thank Primus! Alright, keep shouting okay that way I can find you!"_

"_We're over here!" Megatron shouted this time, "We're stuck in a pit!"_

"_Okay, we're coming, just hold on!"_

_The voice of their rescuer was getting closer and it wasn't long before the transformer found the pit, along with a few other transformers that were apparently part of the search party. A couple of the transformers leaned into the pit and lifted Megatron and Megabyte out._

"_You guys okay?" another one of the transformers asked._

"_I don't feel good," they both said in unison._

"_Alright, let's get you two to a medical institution."_

_Both Megatron and Megabyte were carried out of the forest and placed in the back of an emergency transport pod which took them to the nearest medical institution. Once there, Megabyte and Megatron were cleaned up and treated for their injuries, which were minor cuts and bruises. Both of them had a fever though and were instructed to stay at the medical institution until their fevers went away. They were given rooms right next to each other, and when Megabyte was feeling a bit better, she snuck out of her room and went into Megatron's._

"_Hey," she said as she climbed onto his recharge berth, "You feeling okay?"_

"_I'm feeling better," he answered as he made room for her._

"_Want to go see if we can find where they're storing their energon-pops?"_

"_Later…I don't feel like getting up," he remarked and then asked, "Has your father come yet?"_

"_No, have your foster parents?"_

"_No. Do you think we have some sort of terrible disease?"_

"_If we do I say we go around the institution and spread it to other people."_

_Megatron grinned, "Later."_

"_You're not feeling good are you?"_

"_Not really."_

"_Oh…I'll go back to my room then and let you get some recharge."_

"_Don't you feel sick too?" he asked._

"_Yeah but I wanted to see you."_

"_Stay here with me…the berth is big enough and I don't want you to leave yet."_

"_You sure?"_

_He nodded and Megabyte moved so that she was lying down beside him. He pulled the blanket over them and let his optics go offline. "I hope you feel better when you wake up," Megabyte whispered._

"_You too Megabyte."_

* * *

"_I think its young love," said a female voice._

"_Whatever it is, my daughter is a million light-years too young to be in the same berth with another mech," replied a deep, masculine voice._

"_It's completely innocent."_

"_Regardless."_

_Megatron allowed his optics come on as a large transformer walked over to the bed and lifted Megabyte in his arms. Megabyte woke up when she was being moved and groaned, "No daddy, I want to stay here."_

"_You have to go home now."_

"_But I don't feel good daddy."_

"_You can recharge at home. I've already talked to Hound; you don't have to go to school tomorrow."_

"_Daddy I want to stay with Megatron."_

"_Let Megatron get some recharge okay? He doesn't want you around."_

"_Yes he does, please daddy?"_

"_No."_

_Megatron didn't hear anymore as he fell back into a recharge._

* * *

"Ouch! Damn it Medic, can't you fix me without trying to kill me?" Megatron shouted as Medic painfully replaced a wire.

"I offered to sedate you but you refused," Medic returned.

"As soon as I get my limbs back I am going to kill you."

"Then I just won't fix you then."

"Insubordinate slag heap! Repair me immediately or I'll turn Thundercracker loose on you!"

"Hey Medic," Thundercracker piped up suddenly, "Let his temper cool a bit and then you can continue working on him. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me," Medic replied and he put away his tools before disappearing from the med bay.

Megatron groaned, "Thundercracker, why'd you do that? I'm never going to be fixed now."

"Sir, your repairs can't be rushed."

"I hate being here."

"I've noticed…and I've also noticed that you've been very uptight lately."

Megatron cast a glance over at his subordinate, "What's it to you?"

"I'm just curious to know what's got you so edgy."

The Decepticon leader sighed heavily. He didn't want to talk about it, yet he didn't want to hold it in his chest forever, making it whittle away at his spark until he was no more. Offlining his optics he replied, "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Who sir?"

He hesitated, "Megabyte."

"Even after all these millions of years?"

"Well, just now she's invaded my thoughts…" he trailed off, "I want her to come back…so bad."

"She's not going to sir."

Megatron winced and put his remaining hand over his face in an effort to hide his pain. He knew he shouldn't have brought it up…and right now he really wished he had that sedative to make him sleep his pain away.

"Forgive me Megatron, I shouldn't have asked."

"I shouldn't have told."

"You can always find someone else sir."

"There's nobody else…nobody like her."

"What got you thinking about her?"

"I don't know…leave me alone Thundercracker."

"Yes sir," the mech replied and he left the room.

Megatron heaved a sigh and let his optics come back online. _"I didn't want you to leave that room with me at the institution Megabyte…I wanted your father to let you stay with me. Oh I hope you didn't believe your father when he said I didn't want you around…"_ he thought as a numbness settled within his soul, _"I'd do anything to have you around now."_

Poor Megsie. Oh well...until the next chapter, please review!

* * *


	4. Trons and Bytes

I do believe this story is going to get darker now (after all, this is Megatron's past we're talking about). And I think I may have to bump up the rating to M at some point, we'll see. Well, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read/reviewed the last one!

* * *

**3. Trons and Bytes**

_He had promised her that he wasn't going to go anywhere, and he had implied that he would stay around for her because she didn't want him to move. He didn't promise he would be good though, and it was a good thing he hadn't promised that because he got in trouble. Megatron glanced out the window of the transport pod upon Cybertron. He was going back to the orphanage and back to his old school…his foster parents didn't want to have to deal with him anymore. He wasn't exactly sure what he had done wrong...all he had done was walk into a room and saw his surrogate father in his recharge berth with another femme other than his mate. He didn't understand. He only hoped that Megabyte would when he didn't show up for school when fifth year started._

* * *

Megatron sighed heavily as he gazed up at the ceiling. Medic had just told him his armor was so unique that he couldn't make anything like it and that somehow they would have to get their hands on an energon bath. It wasn't the best of news, but it wasn't the worst of news either. It meant that he could be repaired; it just meant his repairs were going to take longer. He hated waiting, he hated waiting so much. But that wasn't the only news that Medic had confronted him with. Medic said he had hired an assistant to help take care of him - the fallen Decepticon leader - while he worked on finding an energon bath. The assistant was in another solar system and would be arriving within the next week to two weeks.

He hated how he was missing an arm and a leg. Of course he came out of the attack with his life, but he didn't care for the circumstances he was in now. It was the least bit flattering. He was immobile, sentenced to rot away while thinking of an old friend. He smirked bitterly. That was how Thundercracker had put it wasn't it? Megabyte as an old friend. Megatron knew better than that…of course Thundercracker probably didn't understand the full level of their relationship. She was the greatest friends he had ever had…but he ruined their friendship forever.

* * *

_Two years. He was gone all of fifth year and sixth year before he was adopted again and transferred back to Megabyte, Starscream, and Thundercracker's Academy. Megabyte gave him a crushing hug when he showed up out of the blue and walked through the Academy doors. Starscream and Thundercracker just gave him surprised looks. They all looked different now; taller, Starscream and Thundercracker's voices were slightly deeper. Megabyte's wasn't as whiney and sounded more mature. They had changed, but then again, so hadn't he._

"_Where have you been?" Megabyte asked._

_Megatron shot wary glances at Starscream and Thundercracker before he looked back to Megabyte and said, "I was transferred to another school and then my family moved back here."_

_Megabyte's optics widened slightly and she nodded, understanding what he meant. Starscream crossed his arms and gave him an almost disapproving look, "You've missed a lot."_

"_It's not my fault," Megatron remarked defensively, "What's happened?"_

_Thundercracker gestured over to a couple bots holding hands and talking with their friends. "That," said the blue mech._

"_Optimus and Elita?" the young mech almost gagged, "I didn't need to see that."_

_Starscream shrugged, "You shouldn't have looked then."_

_Megatron glared at him. Something had happened in the last two years that caused Starscream to have an attitude change. Starscream reminded him of a pet…of an organic creature called a dog. Slobbering, sniveling, and pissing on what he marked as his territory. Megatron figured that after he had left, Starscream had taken over and now that he was back, his territory was being infringed upon. Megabyte automatically read Megatron's anger._

"_Hey Starscream, cool it okay? He just got back," she said in his defense._

_Starscream shrugged, "I wasn't trying to be mean."_

_Megabyte shook her head and looked to Megatron. "What's your schedule?" she asked._

_Now that they were in junior high, they didn't have one teacher all day long anymore. Instead, they switched classes and had a different teacher for every class. Megatron stared down at the data pad in his hand, "I got Cybertronian history first."_

_Megabyte grinned, "And science after that?"_

"_Yeah, then math."_

"_Then what?"_

"_Cybertronian Language, then Phys. Ed, and then health," he explained and then looked to Megabyte._

"_Good you got the same schedule as me," and then she took his hand and started pulling him forward, "Come on I'll show you where all the rooms are and everything."_

_He followed, but he heard Starscream call after them, "We'll see you after school."_

"_Okay!" Megabyte replied._

* * *

_It took him just over a month to realize Megabyte and Starscream were dating. Megatron hadn't even suspected it, they fought a lot and acted nothing like a couple. There were no public displays of affection, he wasn't even sure if there were private displays of affection. The only reason he had found out was because Starscream had accidentally let it slip when he was talking and when Megatron asked Megabyte about it, she confirmed it. Apparently they had gotten together towards the end of sixth year and their "relationship" had survived the summer._

_As the school year dragged on though, Megatron noticed different things, particularly about Megabyte. He didn't mean to watch her, but she was changing, maturing, and he really wished that she wasn't with Starscream. But he did notice she was growing apart from Starscream; that her interests were not with him, but with someone else. She didn't talk about it and Starscream didn't notice, but Megatron could by every glance she stole at that bot, by the way she giggled when he talked to her, by the way she presented herself to him, kept her grades up like him, and the way she talked to him that she had a crush on Optimus. He knew that Optimus knew, just about every other girl in the grade was fawning over him, but Elita had him. Whenever Elita was mentioned in front of Megabyte, she spoke bitterly of the pink femme. There were a lot of other mechs that Elita could have - she had her own drool brigade - but Megatron didn't see what was so special about her. He hated pink anyway._

_Megabyte had told him that she was thinking about getting a paint job and getting a little pink here and there instead of red, black, and purple. Megatron had told her not to, but if she were to get a paint job, to get more purple, he liked purple, purple meant royalty. To him pink meant gay. _

_Like a good friend, Megabyte listened, and seventh year continued without much occurrence. The homework piled up more as the year kept going, Megatron found himself trying to keep up with his studies, but things weren't going well at home._

* * *

Megatron wasn't sure why it would take so long to locate an energon bath. All Medic had to do was make a few comm calls and see who had one and see where there was available energon. He wasn't sure if Medic was willing to transport him to another medical facility, it would be risky, the Autobots could find out about it, and if that happened, it just wouldn't be good at all. Medic, though as frustrating as he was, he wasn't stupid. Megatron knew he would not be leaving the complex he was in and that the energon bath would have to come to him, not him to it.

Thundercracker entered the med bay suddenly and looked to Megatron. "Afternoon sir," he said, "Starscream is wondering when you're coming out of the med bay."

"Tell him soon."

"He's sick of hearing that."

Megatron smirked, "Oh does he miss me that much?"

Thundercracker chuckled softly and shrugged, "Let's hope not, he's just impatient. How are you feeling sir?"

"Like shit," he answered frankly.

"You look better, and you're acting more like yourself compared to the last few days," the blue Decepticon observed.

"Probably because I'm not so doped up right now, the slagging Medic is going to die when I'm fully functioning again. He's slower than a damn humanoid that's had their legs ripped off."

"He's just trying to be careful."

"Careful hm? I'll show that cursed drone how to be careful."

* * *

"_Megatron will you come here?" his foster mother called._

_Megatron was in his room, working at a math problem and reading a history lesson at the same time. He glanced at the door when he heard his foster mother shout and then he called back, "I'll be down in a minute." He got up from his recharge berth and went downstairs and saw his foster mother in the living area. Cautiously, he approached her._

"_Will you help me fasten this piece of armor on?" she asked as she handed him a small piece of pink armor and pointed to the small of her back._

_He didn't say anything, but he suddenly felt clumsy as he secured the armor to its proper place. His hand slipped suddenly and his fingertips graced along a highly sensitive touch sensor on his foster mother's backside. She yelped and turned around and slapped him hard across the face just as a blush was beginning to form on his white cheeks._

"_S-Sorry," he choked out._

_She shook her head, "Wait until your foster father hears about this. Get back upstairs immediately and don't come out until I say so."_

_Megatron quickly returned to his room and shut the door. He went back to his studies, the blush still burning on his face. He didn't understand what he had done wrong; he was trying to be careful, his hand just slipped. He glanced at the door and tried to fight away his blush as he resumed his homework._

* * *

"_Megatron, open up this door right now!" his foster father commanded._

_Megatron had fallen asleep while reading the history lesson. He sat up on his recharge berth and glanced at the time only to notice he had been asleep for about an hour. _

"_Let me in!" he hollered._

_The young mech quickly scrambled from the recharge berth and opened the door, only to get slapped across the face again, only this time much harder and by his surrogate father. Megatron kept his optics focused on the floor. "Explain yourself," demanded the elder mech._

"_S-She wanted me to help her put on a piece of armor," Megatron stated softly in reference to his foster father's mate and looking up at him, "It went on her back and while I was doing it, my hand slipped."_

"_Slipped?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_That's not what I heard. She told me you tried to feel her up."_

"_No sir."_

"_Do we have to send you back to the orphanage?"_

_Megatron shook his head quickly, "No sir."_

"_Are you going to keep your filthy orphan hands off my mate from now on?"_

"_Yes sir."_

_His foster father gave him an icy stare before he walked away. Megatron closed the door and went back over to his recharge berth to finish his lesson. _

* * *

_Megatron didn't like the noises his surrogate parents made at night from within their room. He could hear them moaning, the eerie scrape of metal against metal. His surrogate father would laugh quietly, his foster mother would cry softly. He would tell her to hold still, she would say not tonight. He would say don't deny me, she would respond I'm not trying to. He'd reply roll over, she'd whimper this hurts. He said he was sorry. She said I love you, its okay. Megatron pulled a pillow over his head and pressed it against his audio receptor._

_They never said that to him._

* * *

"Megabyte was studying to be a medic wasn't she?" Megatron asked out of the blue.

Thundercracker looked over to his leader, "Sir, I thought you were done thinking about her, you hadn't mentioned her for a while."

"As soon as you give him those painkillers he goes all loopy," Medic remarked before walking away.

"I really do hate him," Megatron remarked, "The son of a glitch has no purpose other than to annoy me."

"He did save your life," Thundercracker remarked.

"I'm not out of this yet," the Decepticon leader added coldly.

"You're just looking for a reason to kill him."

"I don't need a reason to kill anyone," he barked, "And if you don't shut your slagging mouth I'll kill you to."

Thundercracker sighed heavily, "I'll leave you alone sir."

"About time."

* * *

_Megatron knew where to find her. She had always liked the swings when they were younger, it didn't make a difference now, she still liked them and she still went out to them when she was upset. He spotted her immediately, she was alone and sitting on one of the swings, she wasn't swinging, just slightly swaying back and forth while she stared off into some unknown world. _

_Megatron sat down on a swing beside her and gazed at her for a moment before asking, "School is over with for the day. Shouldn't you be going home?"_

_Megabyte faked a smile and her optics dimmed slightly, "I could ask you the same thing."_

"_You know I hate my foster home, all my slagging foster parents do is f—k."_

_She had been the only one that he had told, the only one he trusted, the only one he knew who would never tell his secrets. Megabyte was the only one who knew that he was an orphan; she was the only one who knew everything about him. And he knew that he was the only one who knew everything about her. Or so he thought._

"_Come on, at least you have your dad," Megatron said when Megabyte didn't say anything._

"_Yeah…at least I have him," it sounded like she was going to cry._

"_Megs, what's wrong?"_

"_N-Nothing. Did you know Starscream and I broke up?"_

_Starscream had already told him earlier, he wasn't surprised, in fact, he was more relieved. "Yeah, Screamer told me," Megatron replied looking away from her momentarily, "Is that what's bothering you?"_

_Megabyte shook her head, "No, not at all. I'm glad we're done."_

_Megatron couldn't hide a smile, "I can walk you home if you want me to."_

_She shook her head again, "No it's alright."_

"_Look Megabyte, I've been your friend for five years now, I know when something is bothering you. Will you please tell me what's wrong?"_

"_I'll tell you some other time; I'm just not ready yet."_

"_Is it about Optimus?"_

_Her cheeks flushed red, "What do you mean?"_

_Megatron realized this was the first time he had ever confronted her about liking Optimus. He gave a small smile, "Don't play dumb now. I've seen the way you look at Optimus and the way you flirt with him."_

_Her blush reddened even more, "I didn't say anything…I know how much you hate him and I didn't want you to know."_

"_I don't want you to get together with him if that should ever happen, which I doubt. Elita and him have been together a long time now. He wouldn't be true to you…and he might just want to get under your armor."_

"_You think…he's started doing stuff like that?"_

_Megatron shrugged, "It wouldn't surprise me, after all, he's the most popular guy in the grade."_

"_And the smartest," she added with a bit of distaste, like she had just swallowed and organic and its juices left a bad taste in her mouth._

"_Megs you're smarter than him. You're just blinded by his self-proclaimed awesomeness. What do you see him anyway?"_

"_I…don't know. If I were really smart though," she said looking at him, "I wouldn't like him, I would like you."_

_Megatron felt a slight blush on his cheeks and managed to ask, "Why me?"_

_She shrugged, "You've always been there for me, plus you've kind of been denied the splendors of love your entire life. Someone has to care."_

"_I don't need your pity."_

"_Face it Megsie, we're going to be friends for a long time. I don't know what we would do without the other. You did move away for a little while, but you came back—_

"_Not for you, I came back because I had the chance. And don't call me Megsie." He was bitter now; he didn't want to be misunderstood, especially by his best friend._

"_Sorry," she mumbled and then after a few minutes of silence she asked, "Just is the difference between us, besides our genders?"_

_Megatron shrugged, "You have a living family member still."_

"_You're a tron and I'm a byte."_

"_I guess there really isn't anything too major to set us apart, besides our genders and families. Why do you ask?"_

"_It just proves we're the same."_

"_Perhaps we should be getting home, it's getting late, your father will wonder where you are."_

"_Alright," Megabyte said getting up from the swing. "I'll see you tomorrow."_

"_See ya Megs."_

"_You too." And she ran off away from the playground and the Academy._

* * *

Megatron knew he was losing the small amount of sanity that he still had. Staying in the med bay like this was taking its toll. He missed the battlefield, he missed walking, he missed moving, and he was so sick of being helpless. Megatron did like attention, but only attention that came from victory or something positive. Not medical attention, which was a curse itself. In all his days of commanding the Decepticons, he never had a professional medic. The drone he had now was just programmed to do what he does, he wasn't designed to fight, he wasn't designed to love, he wasn't designed to transform. To Megatron, Medic was just a protoform, a very well constructed protoform, but one of little value to him. Medic was just a hindrance and annoyance. It was like having Starscream's sword shoved up his tailpipe and then some. When he first formed the Decepticons, he wanted Megabyte to be his medic. She was becoming good at what she was doing, he trusted her, and he didn't want anyone else working on him other than her. But that never happened; she went away long before his dream of her becoming his medic could come true. But he always saved the spot for her. Never, ever did he have a medic, he wouldn't ever have one. Medic didn't count. He was only on call and Megatron was going to kill him anyway as soon as he was able to. He was keeping the spot open for someone else, even if that someone else wasn't ever going to come back.

Megatron lived a rough life and it wasn't getting any easier. His thoughts were a curse, his goals a nightmare, and his reality was hell. Getting recharge wasn't even a reprieve. His only hope was tomorrow, that tomorrow would bring his cure.

A cure to his tragedy.

* * *

Megs is still feeling gloomy, but maybe it's not the best idea to give a psycho anti-depressants. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be better, it'll actually have a bit more conflict in it. Until then, please review!


	5. Autobots and Decepticons

Well, my weekend has been busy thus far, but I found time to type this up and update this story. I can't say that this story is going to be long either, I'm only foreshadowing a few more chapters. We'll see. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**4. Autobots and Decepticons**

_It was stupid. Optimus, Elita, and the rest of their clique decided to call themselves the Autobots at the end of seventh year. Optimus had discussed it with the principal too, Megatron had heard about it, but only vague details. It was something about how they would form a "club" called the Autobots, which would maintain the established peace on Cybertron. Well, the principal had been absolutely tickled by the idea and gladly allowed Optimus to form the club. Optimus, with the help of his posse, created posters and all other sorts of flyers that went around the school and soon just about everyone had joined. Optimus was the leader of the club and apparently gave moving speeches about the glory of Cybertron; he praised the elders and Sentinel Prime, the current ruler, and coined the phrase "freedom is the right of all sentient beings."_

_Megatron refused to join. He hated Optimus and everything to do with him. When he refused to join, Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave, and a handful of others also rejected the offer to join. He had observed Megabyte carefully and harshly tried to convince her into not joining, but she was torn between their friendship and her feelings for Optimus. _

_It was a few months into eighth year before the Autobots saw their membership increase nearly tenfold, but Megatron noticed that Megabyte still had not joined even though she appeared on the verge of joining the cult, as he viewed it, any day. He didn't want Megabyte to go; he had lost enough friends to the Autobot disease. He knew if she went, she would be captivated by Optimus' speeches. _

_There was no glory on Cybertron. Sentinel Prime was failing miserably at his job to protect the citizens of Cybertron. And if freedom was the right of all sentient beings, where was his freedom? The life Megatron was forced to live showed him Optimus' naivety. Optimus was unaware of all the pain and the suffering that still existed on the planet. Megatron wasn't in denial any longer, he was being abused at home by his stepparents and he would be leaving them as soon as possible. The world was filled with nothing but lies and Optimus was only spreading them. And to see how quickly the Autobot leader's lies had infected the rest of his classmates and the rest of the Academy absolutely infuriated him. _

_One day, he would stop him._

"_Hey Megatron!" Megabyte called suddenly, running up to him. She was smiling excitedly and waving a flyer of some sort in her hand._

"_What's that?" he asked, gesturing towards the flyer._

"_Oh well," she blushed suddenly and then said softly, "You know how Elita is captain of the cheerleading team?"_

_Megatron felt a scowl go across his face as he forcefully took the flyer from her hand and skimmed it. "You are not trying out for captain of the cheerleading squad."_

"_Come on, you never give me any support. You and I both know I am more flexible than that half wit anyway. And I want to beat her at something other than grades..."_

"_You should get enough satisfaction from beating her in grades. You just want to get Optimus' attention."_

_Megabyte frowned and took the flyer back from him, "You're just jealous."_

"_Of what?"_

"_Optimus."_

"_Why would I be jealous of him?"_

"_He's the most popular guy in the Academy, he's extremely good looking, and he's got good morals. Plus I tend to devote all my time and attention to him and not you."_

_Megatron shook his head, "You don't get it. You don't understand anything."_

"_You don't know what you're talking about."_

_He growled and pushed her up against a wall and held her there firmly. "Listen to me Megabyte," he snarled, "Optimus is a spoiled brat that comes from a very well-to-do family. He is completely oblivious to the pain and the suffering that a lot of people are still enduring. Think of the foster kids, the abused children, all of us who suddenly don't have a voice now because of him! He is out there promoting a false campaign and a highly contagious disease of lies. Cybertron has no glory, it's corrupt. And Optimus is corrupt himself; he and Elita live from one orgasm to the next. We are not free Megabyte. We are prisoners and pawns to people like them."_

_A bitter look suddenly spread across her face and she pushed Megatron away from her. He could see the tears behind her optics as she said in a broken voice, "Well maybe some of us abused kids want some sort of hope, someone that we can believe in to rescue us, someone who makes us feel like we have a voice." And she ran off down the hallway and out of the Academy doors._

_Megatron took a step to go after her, but stopped and left the Academy a different way. He walked angrily down the street towards his foster home. He tried his hardest not to think about Megabyte, but his thoughts were still plagued by her anyway. In all honesty, he knew he hated being so harsh towards her, but he didn't know how else to show her that he cared. Sometimes he wished that he could take her away from all of this…to take her away from every ounce of Optimus' influence. He cared for her more deeply than he did the rest of his friends and whenever he thought about the future, his plans always involved Megabyte._

_He wanted a voice too, but he knew that Optimus wouldn't be representative of that voice. It was up to him…him and Megabyte to show the rest of Cybertron that there was no such thing as peace. There was no such thing as glory. There was no such thing as freedom. They were all pawns of corruption and someone else's master plan. Cybertron needed a change…this Golden Age couldn't last forever. _

_The night was coming for the glistering gold, a new dawn was coming.

* * *

_

_It was another week went by before Megatron heard from Megabyte. She had tried out for the cheerleading squad regardless of his opinion…and became captain. Not only was it a shock for Megatron and Megabyte, but the rest of the Academy as well, especially Elita. A non-Autobot who had never been part of the cheerleading team ever, beat Elita-One, reigning cheerleading captain for two years. Somehow, Megatron found Elita's anger hilarious. Optimus was stunned, he had always thought his girlfriend had been the best at everything, but slowly her inferiority to Megabyte was seeping through the cracks. _

_Megatron knew that Optimus didn't have to have the best and that he didn't seek to have the best, but Megabyte's suddenly popularity within the Academy had its own allure to it. Megatron felt instinctively protective over her when suddenly some of Optimus' closest friends like Jetfire and Wing-Saber began asking her for dates. Megabyte turned them down, saving herself for the crème de la crème, something Megatron thought would never happen, but it did._

_He walked into the Academy one morning only to suddenly be crushed in a hug by Megabyte who was shaking as she told him all in a blurb, "OptimusandElitabrokeupandOptimusaskedmeonadate!"_

"_What?" he asked unable to decipher what words had just spilled out of Megabyte's mouth._

_She let him go and looked up at him with pure elation in her optics and a beaming smile on her face, "Optimus and Elita broke up and Optimus asked me on a date!"_

_Megatron felt an unreasoned desire to kill Optimus flare through his circuits, "When and why did they break up?"_

"_Earlier this morning and I don't know why, but I don't care why, he asked me on a date!"_

"_You shouldn't date him; it's probably a trick of some sort."_

"_You're always so negative and pessimistic."_

_Megatron started walking towards his locker, Megabyte following him. "I don't want you getting hurt," he said simply and then asked, "Did you agree to go on a date with him?"_

"_Of course."_

"_When?"_

"_Tomorrow, we're going to go to the movies."_

"_Don't do anything stupid."_

"_I won't," she said but she didn't promise, "I'll see you around later." And she walked away._

_Megatron had a feeling that he wouldn't see or hear from her again. If she was with Optimus now, he would exert his influence over her, grooming her into something she was not. The Autobot leader would make sure that she stayed away from him. Megatron growled and slammed his locker shut. It wasn't fair. Optimus had no right to take all of his friends away.

* * *

_

_It was the two longest weeks of Megatron's life. Surprisingly, Megabyte still talked to him whenever she got the chance, even if Optimus was around. But Megatron wasn't blind and he saw the hatred in Optimus' optics every time Megabyte looked in his direction. He didn't care though, Megabyte was happy and if she was happy, he would be happy._

_But he did notice one thing. Megabyte didn't talk about the dates. He would ask her how they were, but she never said they were good; she just sighed and said they were okay. And if she was in a good mood when he asked, her mood would be killed after he asked the question. It made him wonder if there was something going on that Megabyte just wasn't telling him...or if she had just figured out that all that glisters is not gold._

_For two weeks though this went on. He listened to Megabyte talk about how good it felt to be captain of the cheerleading team, to have Optimus, and to be this popular. He hated the conversation and tried to avoid it, but he couldn't and forced himself to nod along._

_One day though, just when he thought he couldn't take anymore, he noticed a pink flare from the corner of his optic. He looked to see Elita, her hand enveloped inside of Optimus'. He felt a terrible pain inside his spark cavity suddenly and he waited until Optimus and Elita had turned the corner before he slammed his locker shut and went to warn Megabyte. He was just about to turn the same corner Optimus and Elita had turned when he heard the Autobot leader drop a bomb on Megabyte._

"_Megabyte, Elita and I got back together."_

"_Wh-What?"_

"_We had a misunderstanding that we worked out," Optimus continued, "Don't take it personally Megabyte."_

_She growled, "It's because I wouldn't sleep with you isn't it? You asked me to a lot, you said it was my duty to as captain of the cheerleading team, but I always said no."_

"_Optimus isn't that shallow," Elita snarled back._

"_Shut up and stay out of this you stupid whore!" Megabyte screamed, trying her spark out not to cry as her words just caused the pink femme to smile viciously, "It must be nice to be spoiled rotten, to have everything in the universe and be loved back by Cybertron's biggest spark-snatching thief!"_

"_His spark was never yours Megabyte," Elita explained cynically, "It never will be."_

_Megabyte tried to hide her quivering lip, "Then tell him to give back mine."_

"_He never took yours," she snapped back, "He only has my spark, and I am the only one who has his. Why can't you see that? Why must you always interfere with us?"_

_Megabyte couldn't look at the conniving pink femme, but she wasn't cowardice enough to walk away yet._

"_Isn't that stupid son of glitch named Megatron good enough for you?"_

_From his hiding place, Megatron clenched his fists so hard his arms were shaking. That pink wretch had some nerve to insult both him and Megabyte like that. He didn't dare look around the corner; he didn't want to see Megabyte's pain. He had known that Optimus was a coward lacking a spine, letting Elita do the arguing for him, letting her belittle and degrade his closest friend without even stopping her with a 'that's enough Elita' or 'okay she's finished, we'll be going now.' He clenched his teeth as he thought about how miserable Megabyte must have looked, the oil in his circuits boiled. Nobody hurt his friend like this, __**nobody**__. Megabyte was the only one who truly loved Optimus; Optimus either couldn't see it or couldn't feel it. He was too blinded by Elita's self-proclaimed glorious light._

_Her world froze and the tears leaked from her optics and trickled down her cheeks. Megabyte clenched her teeth and grabbed Elita by the throat, catching both the pink femme and Optimus off guard. "It's one thing to toy with my feelings and my spark," Megabyte snarled venomously, "But it is even worse and simply unforgiveable to insult my closest friend."_

"_As if I want your forgiveness," Elita choked, "I'm not even sorry."_

_Megabyte tightened her grip on the femme's throat, "One day you will feel the pain that I am in now. One day you will know how it feels to have your spark ripped right out of your chest. You'll wish you could have changed anything to prevent that moment, but you'll understand that the past is irreversible, that everybody only gets one chance. You'll know how it will feel to be betrayed, you will know what it will be like having someone—everyone against you. You'll understand all those you have hurt, you'll understand me. You'll understand that your world doesn't exist, that you're not so high and mighty. And you'll understand how much of a __**bitch**__ you really are. And on that day, you __**will**__ be sorry."_

_Elita's optics narrowed in rage, but she had nothing to say. Megabyte let her go and started walking away. Without looking back, she said, "Never again Optimus. You're not good enough for my spark."_

_Elita growled and dragged Optimus away, Megatron was grinning from audio receptor to audio receptor, Megabyte had sure told them!_

_She was wiping her tearstained face as she rounded the corner, but she only found Megatron standing there. The femme gasped alarmed and quickly looked away from him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Megatron's smile was instantly gone as he clearly saw the utter and sheer pain his friend was in and he took a step towards her, "Megabyte…I'm sorry."_

"_Whatever you do," she said as her optics clouded over with a new wave of tears and her voice trembled, "Please don't say I told you so."_

_He didn't hesitate as he walked up to her and hugged her. He couldn't say that to her, those words would cut her like a knife, and he didn't have it in his spark to hurt her anymore than what she had been hurt already. Deep down inside he knew that she didn't deserve what Elita and Optimus had put her through, that she deserved so much more, and he wished so much that he could just give her the world right now…_

"_Megabyte, listen to me. Before you ask, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, I had seen Optimus with Elita and I was going to warn you, but they found you before I did. So I waited here, and yes I heard everything. But Megabyte, what you said back there…" he trailed off and then found the words to describe what he was feeling, "It made me so __**proud**__ of you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you for a friend. Megabyte, please, look at me."_

_And slowly she lifted her head to gaze at him. He looked down at her and saw the pain in her optics, he felt his spark ache. Wiping her tears away he said, "Megabyte, I vow that I will not rest until I cause them the pain that they have caused you. And what do Optimus and his friends call themselves now?"_

"_The Autobots," she replied._

"_Well, we shall be known as the Decepticons, the greatest adversaries of the Autobots. You and I will be the leaders of the Decepticons; Starscream can be the second in command and so on and so forth. What do you say Megabyte?"_

"_I say that rocks," she grinned._

_He felt relieved to see her smile, "Alright, come on let's get out of here and go do something to get your mind off of Optimus."_

"_That sounds like a plan."_

_He sighed suddenly, "Megabyte…"_

"_Yeah?" she asked cautiously._

"_Why didn't you tell me that Optimus wanted you to sleep with him?"_

"_Because…it was a matter of pride."_

"_Well next time, don't keep anything from me. I want to be there to help you out."_

"_I won't keep anything from you," she said and he smiled when she added, "I promise."_

_He let her go and together they walked out of the Academy doors.

* * *

_

_It was over a month or so before Megabyte finally recovered from her experience with Optimus. She didn't look at him anymore, she didn't talk to him anymore, and she slowly started to hate everything he said about the glory of Cybertron and its splendor. Megatron saw that she had quit the cheerleading team and the parts of her armor that she had painted pink a while ago to attract Optimus' attention were now purple. And it didn't take Megatron long to notice that she was hanging off of every word that he said, like she was starving. He noticed the way she softly flirted with him and grinned every time she did so. He hadn't lost a friend; he had only grown much, much closer to her._

_This was the way it should have been since the beginning.

* * *

_

"_I was too weak to see her pain…I was too weak to take her away from it."_

Megatron gazed up at the ceiling, his face expressionless. His missing limbs weren't making him feel empty; his inability to do anything wasn't making him feel empty. Oh no, as far as it concerned him, those things were the slightest of the causes when it came to determining his emptiness.

Without Megabyte, he was missing _half_ of his command.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review! I'll try to update sooner next time.


	6. When We Were Young

Yay! I updated another story despite my laziness and other non-important things. SORRY I took so long for this update...I'm trying to finish this story up soon (which probably won't be soon since college starts in 8 friggin days EEK!) Anyways, I'll shut up and let you guys read this now.

* * *

**5. When We Were Young**

_High school was different, a lot different than junior high. Megatron saw the snotty people only become snottier; the preppy people became more preppy, and so on and so forth. Hypothetically, a person was supposed to mature more as they went through high school, but Megatron didn't see that happening. All the Autobots had done was become hornier and more delusional with Optimus Prime's continued speeches._

_No, sadly the Autobot gang membership hadn't decreased nor slowed down in its membership. Other Academies were joining in on the act, Optimus was able to meet with other schools and talk to Autobot groups there. Ninth year at the Academy was slow and uneventful. Megatron hated it…he couldn't wait to get out. The people, his classmates were infuriating. They were stupid, blind, and completely naïve to what was going on around them in society._

_Yes there were poor people, yes there was slavery, rape, theft, corruption, lies, murder, hatred, abuse, prostitution, drugs, and insubordination…Megatron was almost surprised that Optimus could find anything good to say about the Golden Age and glory of Cybertron. "Glory of Cybertron," he mumbled to himself as he slammed his locker shut, "It's a bad joke."_

"_What's that?" Megabyte asked as she came up beside him._

_Megatron looked at her and sighed heavily, "I hate Optimus…I can't take another word he says about how wonderful our planet is."_

"_Hey, you're not the only one."_

"_One of these days I'm going to do something about it."_

"_Like what?"_

_Megatron glanced around and then whispered, "Bring the Golden Age to an end. You care to help me?"_

"_I don't know…we might get in trouble."_

_Megatron scowled, "And who really cares? Think about it Megabyte, we'd be able to rule the planet by ourselves, regardless of what everyone else thinks. To rule over Optimus Prime and the rest of his brainwashed bums…can you just imagine it Megs? You and me…and Starscream, Thundercracker, Soundwave and Sideways, Skywarp, and the rest of the guys."_

_Megabyte smiled, "It would be nice…especially over Elita. I can have her killed, slowly and painfully, and Optimus can watch."_

_Megatron grinned, "We'd have to start with a city…why not Kaon? Then we can move on to Iacon, the capital city."_

"_We'd need more people though, besides the few of us."_

"_Let's get word of the Decepticons out then. I'm sure we can triple our membership by the end of the year."_

"_Alright, I'll talk to Starscream and the rest of them. Inform some of your femme friends, like uh…is it Nightbird?"_

"_Gosh you don't know my friends very well. Yes, Nightbird and Blackarachnia."_

"_Get them informed on our group then. Cybertron will be ours."_

_Megabyte nodded, "See you later Megatron."_

"_You too Megabyte."_

_And they parted and went in separate directions. Megatron immediately went to find Starscream, and it didn't take him long to find him and then some. Starscream was talking with Thundercracker and Sideways and Megatron saw that he could hit three birds with one stone._

"_Hey Starscream," he called as he approached the trio._

_Starscream looked up when he saw him and returned the greeting by saying, "Hey, what's up?"_

"_Okay, it's about the Decepticons and I know you guys are all members, well, I want to increase our membership so that way we can compete with Optimus."_

"_Wait a minute now," Starscream said, "Just what do you mean by compete?"_

"_Come on Screamer, none of us here like what Optimus has to say, wouldn't you like the chance to run him into the ground and then walk all over him?"_

"_What are you getting at?" Thundercracker inquired, "We all know you have the universe's biggest grudge against Optimus, but why do you have to involve us?"_

"_I know this is going to sound a little ridiculous…but I want to take over the planet."_

_Sideways laughed, "And just how do you plan on doing that?"_

"_Well, if we get people to join the Decepticons then we would be able to form an army. This Golden Age has to end sometime; we can't allow Optimus to continue brainwashing people into believing there is glory on Cybertron."_

"_So you want to create glory?" Soundwave asked as he approached Megatron._

_Megatron shook his head, "No, there will never be glory. I want to show everyone that, I want to rule over all those who have hurt us."_

"_What about us though? If you take over this planet…" Starscream trailed off at the impossibility of it all._

"_You guys will help me. We'll all rule over different sections of Cybertron, kind of like what they do right now with the Senators, except Sentinel Prime is the head ruler."_

"_I like the sounds of that," Skywarp grinned as he came up to the group of mechs._

_Starscream shook his head, "It sounds like a foolish dream. Megatron we're only ninth year students, we still have three years left after this one and then the rest of our lives. I don't know about you, but I plan on going to a military Academy after I get done here. I don't care about what Optimus says…we know its wrong, that's all that matters."_

"_Well fine, while you go to that military Academy we'll be ruling the planet," Skywarp quipped, crossing his arms._

_Megatron grinned, "We'll start small. Right now all we need to do is get more members."_

"_So we spread the word about the Decepticons?" Thundercracker asked._

_Megatron nodded, "That's all I need you guys to do right now."_

"_Well, that's not very complicated. You could have told us that in the first place."_

"_Sorry TC."_

"_So what do you want us to say?" questioned Sideways, "We can't go out there and say directly that we're out to conquer the planet someday."_

"_We'll say that Optimus is lying and that you should join the Decepticons in order to learn the truth," Megatron answered._

"_It sounds like we're going to need statistics then," Soundwave remarked with a grin hidden behind his facemask._

"_If you don't mind getting those," Megatron responded._

"_Not at all."_

"_Okay then…so, who's with me?"_

_Everyone agreed, with the exception of Starscream, who did finally agree after a bit of hesitation. "I'll help," he said, "Just as long as this doesn't ruin my chances into getting into a flight Academy."_

"_I thought it was a military one?" Skywarp asked._

"_Whatever, it's the same thing, a military flight school."_

"_You should've been more specific."_

"_Just zip it before I make you."_

_Skywarp shook his head and then Thundercracker looked to Megatron, "What about Megabyte?"_

"_She's informing some of her friends, trying to find anyone who would want to join."_

"_I'm going to make fliers!" Skywarp exclaimed almost too excitedly before he walked away heading towards a computer lab._

_The group watched him walk away and then Megatron said, "I'm going to go look for her. Elita's friends tend to roam the hallways looking for her so they can torment her."_

"_You know Megatron, you mine as well tell Megabyte that you love her," Starscream admitted._

_Megatron felt his cheeks flush, "I don't love her."_

"_You're always around her; you have this weird need to protect her, you flirt with her to a degree. Don't think I haven't noticed, I think the whole Academy thinks you guys are dating or that you're going to date at some point in the future."_

"_We're just friends."_

"_Then explain the blush."_

_Megatron felt the blush burn brighter on his cheeks, "I swear to you Starscream—_

"_Stop denying it. We don't care that you like her. Just stop pretending that you don't…Primus knows, you guys might be life mates…don't ruin your chances now Megatron."_

"_I'll…think about it," Megatron reluctantly admitted, "But I'm not going to guarantee anything."_

_Starscream shrugged, "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you realize you've made the biggest mistake in the world."_

_Megatron just shot him a skeptical look as he walked away, determined to find Megabyte to see what kind of progress she had made. And it didn't take him very long to find her. She was in the ninth year hallway, talking with Blackarachnia and Nightbird about the idea of the Decepticons and furthering their membership. _

_The Decepticon leader walked up to them and Blackarachnia giggled, "Are you insane, really?"_

_Megatron glanced at Megabyte before asking, "Why?"_

"_Come on, we're in ninth year, it seems like you would wise-up and gain a little maturity at some point. It's impossible for you to conquer this planet. The idea of it is beyond simply ridiculous."_

"_At this point in the planning process it seems that way," Megatron admitted, "But if we get membership like the Autobots, it's possible."_

_Blackarachnia shrugged, "Maybe, but I doubt it."_

"_Regardless, I think the whole idea of at least trying to stop Optimus from spreading anymore falsehoods is really entertaining," Nightbird confessed, optics shimmering at Megatron._

"_So you'll join?" Megabyte asked, eyeing Nightbird warily._

_Nightbird nodded, "Of course. I don't like Optimus and his Autobots. You should too Blackarachnia, you don't like them either."_

"_Fine, but if this ruins my chances of trying to further my education after the Academy, I'm coming after you," and she directed her glare right at Megatron._

"_Make my day," he remarked with venom._

_Blackarachnia huffed and walked away, Nightbird following after her. Megatron looked down at Megabyte and said, "I really don't know how you are friends with her."_

"_She started it," Megabyte quickly responded, "But they know to spread the word too…you know I got thinking."_

"_A dangerous thing," Megatron commented._

"_Well now we know why Cybertron is so messed up," she stated, causing Megatron to smile, "Anyways, I have an idea about how to increase our membership."_

"_Enlighten me."_

"_I don't know if the Autobots did this or not, but we could hang posters throughout the city and other cities to get more people in on it."_

_Megatron rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Maybe we should wait to do that. We don't want to get law enforcement after us…yet."_

"_Oh yeah…good point. Okay, we'll wait for strength in numbers before we go community-wide in our evil organization."_

"_Evil? Megabyte I beg to differ. The Autobots are the evil ones. We're only there to get the facts right."_

"_And take over the planet…and control it the way we see fit."_

"_Precisely."_

"_Just…what are your plans once Cybertron is ours?"_

"_I don't know yet. Probably a mass genocide of a lot of people."_

"…_Okay, what people?"_

"_Autobots because they're all wrong, completely, one-hundred-and-fifty percent wrong."_

_Megatron looked at him out of the corner of her optics before she grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a stairwell where they were out of sight and hearing range. "Look," she said when she had Megatron's attention, "I don't want you doing anything crazy."_

"_I'm not going to."_

"_I don't think you understand. I don't want anything bad happening to you. I don't want you going to jail; I don't want you becoming a criminal. I know a lot of people are very, very against you, your foster parents included."_

_Megatron looked away from her briefly, he hated it whenever his foster parents were mentioned. "What's your point?" he growled._

"_I…care about you Megatron. I really believe you have a bright future ahead of you, you're better than Optimus, anybody can see that—_

"_But a lot of people, the majority of the students and faculty in this Academy don't see that. They really think Optimus is some sort of special, chosen, __**hero**__. And he hasn't done anything other than lie. Sure Cybertron might have some redeeming qualities, but the guy comes from a well-to-do family. He doesn't know I'm an orphan, he doesn't realize the torment and abuse I go through on a daily basis. Nobody sees, nobody sees my scars, my pain…nobody understands how alone I feel. Nobody deserves to feel like this…and I just can't believe what he says."_

"_I understand…and I really wish I could help you."_

"_Then help me," he said seizing her by the shoulders, "Help me find a way to end this pain forever, help me get rid of this pent up animosity that I just can't hide from anymore."_

"_I'm not that talented Megatron…I just…" she bit her lip as tears formed behind her optics, "I just want to see you happy for once, like when we were younger…when we didn't understand anything and the whole world didn't have to make sense."_

"_Oh Megabyte look how bitter we are at such a young age. Doesn't that show the corruption?"_

"_I don't want this to eat you up Megatron."_

"_I don't want you to worry about me."_

"_But I do…so much. You're the only one who has ever treated me like a normal person. You're the greatest friend I have and I don't want to lose you…I can't."_

"_But you'll stick with me, no matter what?"_

"_No matter what, because if one of us is going down, we're both going down together."_

_The bell rang suddenly, startling both Megatron and Megabyte. They looked at each other and Megatron slowly let his arms fall back to his sides. She sighed heavily before saying, "I'll see you in history." _

_And Megatron watched her walk away._

_

* * *

_

_It was their third class of the day and both Megatron and Megabyte hated it. It was history class and it was a class that came quickly…too quickly. Both of the Decepticon leaders were expecting some boring lecture from their teacher, but apparently that wasn't what the teacher had in mind. He got up from his desk and moved to the front, center of the classroom. His optics roamed over the students before he smiled and said, "Class, I'm sure you're all aware of Optimus' efforts to maintain the peace and security of this planet."_

_Megatron made as if he rolled his optics as the rest of the class, with the exception of Megabyte, cast winks and smiles at the Autobot leader._

"_So…since Optimus is becoming such a well-known and popular figure of unity and glory within our community and others, I think it would be nice to have him speak to our class today, of course that is if he wants to."_

_All optics were on Optimus as he smiled and said, "Sure, that's not a problem."_

_The teacher smiled and nodded, "Alright Optimus, the classroom is yours."_

_Megatron was ready to slam his head on his desk in hopes that it would send him into a self-induced coma so that he wouldn't have to listen to the speech. Instead he cast an annoyed glance over to Megabyte who was staring at her desk, a perplexed look on her face. Glancing around the room, he saw nobody was looking at them, so he gently tapped Megabyte on the arm. She looked over at him and he mouthed, "Are you okay?" She nodded her head yes and Optimus began to talk._

"_I'm not exactly sure what to say that you guys haven't heard before," Optimus began, "But the Golden Age started five vorns ago, when Sentinel Prime contained and banished all the evildoers from this planet."_

"_All except one," Megatron thought to himself as he avoided Optimus' gaze since he knew the Autobot leader was trying to appeal directly to him._

"_Since then there has been a maintained peace and unity among Cybertronians. War is out of the question nowadays—_

"_No it's not," the Decepticon leader seethed in his thoughts._

"_And every Cybertronian enjoys an exquisite amount of freedoms."_

"_Not all of them," Megatron thought as he glared at Optimus._

"_Every individual is guaranteed an education, health protection, etc. Crime rates are down, abuse rates are down—_

"_That's not true," said a small voice._

_All optics turned to the back of the room where Megabyte was sitting, her optics fixed intently on Optimus. He looked completely baffled that someone would even dare and try to prove him wrong. "Excuse me?" he asked, "Do you have any proof?"_

"_Not statistically," she answered, "But I am aware of two students in this very classroom who are abused both physically and mentally on a daily basis."_

_Optics searched around the room as students tried to figure out who was being abused. Megatron was even looking around trying to figure out who the second person was. "Who are they?" Optimus asked._

"_I'm not going to give out their names for privacy reasons only. They know who they are and they alone understand the pain and emptiness they feel. Optimus, I think it would be very wise of you to stop all this nonsense about the glory of Cybertron."_

_There were gasps, some people muttered, "The crazy ex bitch is holding a grudge."_

_Optimus shook his head, "No. There is no need to."_

"_You're spreading a lot of lies. I come from a poor family, unlike you. There is no such thing as glory. There is a lot of crime, you just don't see it. There is a lot you don't see. I know a person in this classroom that is an orphan. I don't have a mother. I've seen a lot of drugs; I've seen a lot of violence. And even the ones like you, who think they're all high and mighty, have some sort of corruption going on, whether it is sexually or self-glorifying."_

_Optimus was shocked and appalled, and he knew he had to go on the defense, "And just how do I know what you're saying is true?"_

"_I can ask you the same question."_

_Megatron was stunned, Megabyte had the guts to stand up to the Autobot leader himself, even after the way he had hurt her._

"_She does have a point," one of the Autobot students piped up._

_Optimus shook his head, "No, no she doesn't." And he chuckled, "You see…Megabyte and I have a little bit of bad blood between us. Megs I apologize, once again, but you have to move on."_

"_What? No! See Optimus, you just don't get it!"_

"_Why don't you calm down and let Optimus finish Megabyte?" the teacher said, "You don't have any proof really, and Optimus did have the floor first."_

"_I'm the proof," Megatron heard himself say suddenly in Megabyte's defense, "I'm the orphan…I'm one of the abused students."_

_Megabyte looked at him, her jaw slightly dropped; he had never confessed that to anybody but her before. Now all optics were on Megatron as he continued, "I've been living in all kinds of orphanages and foster homes since I can remember. And I don't talk about my current foster parents because I want to stay here…and I don't want to move anymore."_

"_Megatron, you don't need to lie for your girlfriend," Optimus spoke up._

_Megatron pounded his fist on the desk and stood up, "Don't tell me I'm lying when I have the papers to prove it! Its naïve scum bags like you that prove that Cybertron has no glory, no common sense, no dignity, not even one redeeming quality. How can you ignore all of us who suffer?" _

"_Even if you suffer," Optimus exclaimed, "It can't be that bad if I've never heard you complain about it until now. You still have your freedoms."_

"_No Optimus, I don't. My only freedoms are to go to this Academy. I can't decide anything else."_

"_That's a lie."_

"_No it's not; you just don't understand what it's like to be beaten by a mech that masquerades as your father. You don't understand what it's like to be besmirched by a femme that impersonates your mother. You don't understand what it's like to be locked inside your quarters because your fake parents think you'll tell on them. You don't understand what it's like to be slapped across the face when you say you're hungry. And you call me a liar."_

_The bell rang suddenly, but nobody moved. It wasn't until Optimus and Megatron broke their glares at one another that people slowly began to trickle out of the classroom. Megatron and Megabyte left, feeling as though they had succeeded in proving their point._

_

* * *

_

_Decepticon membership began to increase drastically after that incident in the history classroom. The Autobots experienced their first significant drop in membership, but that didn't really worry Optimus as he continued his speeches. Megatron even began making his own speeches, but the school refused to recognize his organization, even though it existed. They viewed it as too pessimistic, degrading, and downright negative. _

_Megatron didn't care though. His plan was working._

_

* * *

_

Megatron sighed heavily. He almost missed those days. Things were almost easier back then. Now he was stuck in something humans called a midlife crisis. He didn't like it. He only wanted to be blasted back into the past where his tactics of civil disobedience worked just fine in promoting the Decepticons.

But everything went terribly wrong.

* * *

Okay, not really a cliffie, but still. I hope you guys liked this chapter. This story still has a ways to go. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing, you guys never disappoint! And uh...XD please review!


	7. The Runaways

Sorry this update took so long. I've been down in the dumps lately. And it isn't because of college either...I've got the college thing all worked out and it's going good. My grandpa died Thursday...and while it was a blessing because he was suffering...we still really miss him. My great-grandmother passed away three weeks ago so I was just starting to get over that, but it seems I have to begin the healing process all over again. Anyways, enough of my lamenting, you've been waiting for this chapter so I won't keep you from it any longer.

**6. The Runaways**

_He figured they could call themselves runaways. But the Decepticon membership had increased so much over the last year and half that Megatron decided to split some of the Decepticons into groups, go around different parts of the city at night, and hang fliers promoting their organization. They had their comlinks synced with each other in case anybody got lost they could radio for help. They were going in groups of two and three around the city, Nightbird and Blackarachnia, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp, Sideways and Soundwave, and Megatron and Megabyte. _

_They had split the city into sectors. Nightbird and Blackarachnia were going through the shopping and entertainment centers, Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp through the wealthier portion, Sideways and Soundwave through the middle class area, and Megatron and Megabyte through the poorer area, which happened to be the largest. And the task was pretty straightforward, go out and hang up or give out the fliers if one could until one didn't have any left. And that's how it went. _

_Each group had gone out that Friday after school had let out at the Academy. Each group hoped to be home before nightfall, and since the task was so simple, each group figured they could make that happen. They had told their parents that they would be hanging out until late so that they wouldn't worry. And most of the parents were okay with it since it was almost the end of their tenth year at the Academy. Most of them had wised up considerably, and starting their eleventh years, they would be focusing on their chosen career paths._

_Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp had all chosen the same career path. They wanted to join the Cybertronian Air Force and fly combatively, expertly, and fast. Soundwave and Sideways were going into technological advancement to learn all they could about weapons, building new technologies, etc. Blackarachnia decided to take a career in science, while Nightbird chose a career in advanced martial arts. Megabyte chose a career in the medical field since she had always wanted to and Megatron chose one in politics and leadership. He was quite disgusted when he learned that Optimus Prime had chosen the same one._

_Megatron knew that all of them would be learning how to fight as well, it was required on Cybertron. They had always had too in case of an attack. There gym classes had prepared them for it, but once they were in high school they started advanced military training. In order to graduate the Academy, one had to be expertly combative. Megatron knew that this would be valuable for the Decepticons. And he knew it was valuable that each of them were going into their specific careers. Diversity in talents was a key to victory._

_And his plans and scheming CPU had been active lately trying to think of how he would go about conquering Cybertron. Even to him the whole idea of it sounded ridiculous, but it was something he wanted to achieve more than anything. He wanted revenge on society; he wanted to show everyone who didn't believe him that the corruption existed, that Cybertron was not perfect like Optimus portrayed it to be. And he knew that it was starting to become an unhealthy obsession._

"_Hey Megatron, it's getting late and you're slowing us down," Megabyte stated suddenly, snapping him from his reverie._

"_Sorry Megs…I was just thinking."_

"_You do that a lot," she said as she placed a flier on a streetlight._

_Megatron glanced at the dwindling supply of fliers in his hand. He only had about ten left and darkness was quickly falling upon them. "Come on," he said as he began shoving the fliers into people's mailboxes, "This is a quick way to get rid of them so we can go home."_

"_Nice one," she exclaimed as she crossed the street and proceeded to do the same._

_He watched her once he finished as she gracefully folded her last flier in half and placed it inside a mailbox. He felt at stab at his spark, knowing that he was going to miss her once eleventh year started. They wouldn't have the same classes anymore. He would be focusing on his and she would be focusing on hers. Over the next two years, both of them would be overloaded with so much information that they wouldn't have time to hang out. It was a stereotype that eleventh and twelfth year students had no life and slept with their books. Megatron knew that it would be a daunting task and one that he wasn't really looking forward too, he only hoped that he wouldn't be as busy as what he thought…and he hoped the same for Megabyte._

"_How are things going with you and your dad?" he asked once she crossed back over to the side of the street that he was on._

_She shrugged, "I can certainly complain, but whatever I've got a roof over my head. Come on, let's get home."_

_They started walking up the street the way they had come. In order to get home though, they had to go through a couple dark alleyways before they actually got back to the middle class area of the city. The alleyways were usually deserted at night, so neither Megatron nor Megabyte saw any reason to worry._

"_How come you don't talk about your father much and what's going on at home?" Megatron inquired as they passed through one of the alleyways._

_She sighed heavily and pursed her lips to the side as she searched for the right words to say. Finally she spoke, "There's no reason to. You don't talk about your foster home much."_

_Megatron wrinkled his nose, "Because there's nothing good to say. You know that."_

_She shrugged, "I'm not ready to completely tell the whole truth yet."_

"_Which brings me to another question…"_

"_Oh boy."_

"_That time last year during history class, when the teacher asked Optimus to do one of his speeches, why did you say you knew two students that were abused?"_

"_Because…" she hesitated, "I did."_

"_Who was the other one, besides me?"_

"_I promised them that I wouldn't tell."_

"_Megabyte…the rest of the people in that class weren't any of our friends and they were all Autobots. And I already know that none of them are anybody that you would associate with."_

"_I'll tell you later okay?"_

"_Megs, I tell you everything. You can trust me."_

"_I will tell you, just not right now."_

"_Why not? Whoever the person is that thinks they're being abused probably isn't. They probably just told you some sort of SOB story to make you believe them—_

"_Megatron! I know it's true!" she snapped, "Now learn how to be patient for Primus' sake. I'll tell you about it when I'm ready!"_

_Megatron saw he had made her mad and didn't pursue it any further. "Alright," he said, "I'll walk you home. You'll at least let me do that won't you?"_

"_I…guess so."_

"_Hold it kids."_

_Both Megatron and Megabyte turned to see a couple of older mechs standing a few feet behind them in the dark alleyway. They exchanged wary glances before taking a couple of cautious steps back. One of the mechs chuckled, "Come on now, you don't have to be afraid." _

_His friend laughed and took out a knife, "Yeah, just do what we say and there won't be any problems."_

_Megatron growled as he pulled Megabyte behind him, "What do you want?"_

"_Got any money on you…or anything else of value?"_

"_No—_

"_What about the femme?"_

_Megatron glanced back at Megabyte and she shook her head no. He turned back to the two mechs. "No," he said._

"_Look punk," said the mech with the knife. He examined it briefly before continuing, "There's a lot of other mechs in this city that would love to get their hands on some young, virgin, femme flesh. And it's very hard to find a virgin now."_

_Megatron felt Megabyte suddenly squeeze his hand. "She's not one," he heard himself say, "So you better keep looking elsewhere."_

"_How do we know that you're not lying?"_

_Megabyte knew she had to do something. She let go of Megatron's hand and stepped out in front of him. She swallowed before she remarked, "Look you old fags, this bitch ain't going to tolerate no shit that you give her. I'm a lady and I don't like to talk about people I've slept with around two glitch heads such as yourselves. So you two leave us alone okay? We don't got nothing that you would want."_

"_Ah, f—k them bro, they aren't worth it."_

_The mech with the knife growled before he left the alleyway with his friend. Megabyte sighed relieved while Megatron grinned, "You know, you didn't have to say all that."_

"_Well…I didn't want to be taken either."_

"_I could've handled them if they tried anything," he remarked and then chuckled, "You sounded like some street whore."_

"_That's what I was going for."_

"_I know you haven't slept with anyone."_

"_Let's get moving in case those guys are still around," Megabyte suggested as she quickly turned towards the exit of the alleyway._

"_Yeah, good idea," he replied as he followed after her. When they were a ways away from the alley, he asked, "So, where do you live?"_

"_About a fifteen minute walk from here. You can go home if you want."_

_Megatron shook his head, "Not after what happened at that alleyway."_

_She nodded, "Okay."_

_And they continued in silence. Megatron sighed and knew he should've been honest. That wasn't the first time he had been stuck in an alleyway like that before. He had been robbed and beaten, but he had since learned how to defend himself. No, he didn't carry any weapons, he didn't need any. Usually his brute force was enough to make anyone leave. The knife that the mech had pulled out hadn't scared him either. His own step-father had come after him with knives before; he knew how to stop those attacks._

_He didn't want Megabyte involved though. He would protect her with his life before anyone or anything could harm her. He was almost happy she had chosen a profession as a medic. No he couldn't keep her from seeing the brutality of fighting, but he could keep her from being involved in the fighting itself. But he couldn't figure out why he was so protective of her. She had never tossed him aside; she had always made him her number one priority. Perhaps he was only doing the same._

_Megabyte suddenly stopped in front of a small house and said, "This is it."_

_Megatron glanced around a bit surprised. He had always pictured Megabyte living in a nicer home than this. This one looked a little run down and rough around the edges, kind of like his home. The lights were on downstairs and there was also a light coming from an upstairs window. He noticed Megabyte looking at the upstairs window with a sullen look on her face. "Looks like dad's girlfriend is here again," she murmured._

"_Don't like her?"_

"_Not really. Whenever she's over, dad gets drinking and stuff. But um, I'll see you later."_

_But before Megatron could say his goodbyes and before Megabyte could step towards the house, the front door burst open and a black mech emerged from inside the home. "Megabyte!" he yelled, "Where have you been?"_

"_Dad," she responded, "I told you I was going to be out with my friends until late."_

"_No you didn't," he snapped angrily._

_Megabyte glanced over to Megatron, "You should…go."_

_Megatron nodded but before he could walk away, her father shouted, "Hold on a second, just who is he Megabyte?"_

"_My friend Megatron…I've told you about him."_

"_No you haven't! You don't tell me anything Megabyte."_

_A femme suddenly appeared behind him in the doorway. She placed an arm around him and said, "Honey, can't you just get rid of her for the night, like you usually do when I'm here?"_

"_I suppose," he answered, "But I need to teach her a lesson first to show her for not telling me where she was going."_

"_Okay, but hurry up," the femme remarked as she walked back inside._

_Megabyte didn't have time to react as her father walked up to her and slapped her hard across the face. "That's what you get," he said, "Do it again, and next time you'll be lucky if you can crawl away. Do you understand?"_

"_Yes dad," she mumbled, trying to blink back the tears._

"_What was that?" he asked, slapping her again, causing Megatron to wince._

"_Yes sir," she answered loudly._

"_Good. Now get your aft out of here and don't come back until Monday."_

"_Yes sir."_

_He kicked her before he went back inside and locked the door. Megabyte hesitantly looked to Megatron who was clenching his hands into tight fists. "You should've told me…" he remarked, anger seething through his circuits, "That the other person was you."_

_Megabyte turned away from him, tears threatening to spill out of her optics. She didn't know what to say, but she didn't want to stay around the house for too long in case her father came back out. She started to walk away and Megatron stopped her by saying, "Where are you going?"_

"_Out of view of my dad," she answered as she continued walking. She heard Megatron catch up to her and she glanced over at him as they turned a corner. _

_They ended up walking down a quiet street and no one was around. Megatron sighed heavily before he grabbed Megabyte's hand and stopped her. "Megabyte," he said, "I know it's hard to talk about…but I just want you to know that you don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. You can trust me; I would never, ever hurt you."_

_She turned and looked at him, tears still in her optics, "I know…I just didn't know how to tell you…"_

"_Well, now you don't have to worry about it. And a lot of things in the past that didn't make sense now are crystal clear. He's been treating you like that all your life hasn't he?"_

_Megabyte slowly nodded, "Yeah, but as I got older it got worse."_

"_I know that's what happened with me. Well, if he doesn't want you at home this weekend, where are you going to go?"_

"_I usually go over to Nightbird's or Blackarachnia's."_

"_Don't they ever wonder why you stay over so much?"_

"_Sometimes…but I just tell them I don't like my dad's girlfriend."_

"_How long have you been staying with them during the weekends?"_

"_For a year or two, and it's not every weekend...just most weekends."_

"_We should get our own place somewhere. Eleventh year the Academy starts paying the student to come."_

"_We can't."_

"_Why not?"_

"_People would think we're sleeping together."_

"_We wouldn't be though…we could keep it a secret."_

"_Maybe then."_

"_Where are you going to go tonight?"_

"_I'm not sure. I'll stop by both places and see if I can spend at least tonight somewhere."_

"_Maybe you can come to my place. I wouldn't let my stepparents do anything to you."_

"_I'm not sure they could do anything worse to me than what my own father would."_

"_Well, let's try my place first then."_

"_Hopefully they don't kick you out either."_

"_Then we'll find somewhere else. Come on," he said as he started leading her to his house._

_It took them about half an hour to get there. The sun had long since set by the time they got there and both Megatron and Megabyte were beginning to get tired from all the walking around they had done that evening. Hesitantly, Megatron led Megabyte up to the front door and he opened the door. His stepmother was watching a monitor in the living area, while his stepfather was typing on a computer._

"_Evening Megatron," his stepmother said as she turned off the monitor, "Who's this?"_

"_Megabyte," he answered flatly._

_His stepfather turned towards them with a grin, "Oh, so this is the infamous Megabyte that we hear so much about?"_

_He nodded, "Yeah…I was wondering if she could stay the night."_

"_I…don't know…" his stepmother began._

"_Most certainly," his stepfather replied, "Make yourself at home Megabyte."_

"_Thank you sir," she remarked as she stepped further into the living area._

_Megatron immediately took her upstairs to his room where he closed the door and told her she could sit wherever. She took a seat in the chair at his desk while he sat on his recharge berth. "Your stepparents seem really nice," she spoke._

"_It's an act."_

"_It's pretty convincing."_

_Megatron shrugged, "Whatever, just as long as you don't see anything, I'd rather have you fall for their act."_

"_It'd be nice to have a real mother and father. I wonder how dad would be if my mother hadn't died. I don't think he would've become the mech that he is now."_

"_Same here, except I wish both of parents hadn't died," he said as he laid back and stared up at the ceiling, "My stepdad was almost too willing to let you stay the night…which isn't like him."_

"_Well, it's appreciated."_

"_Be careful."_

"_I will."_

"_And if you hear my stepparents making any sort of sexual noises during the night, I apologize. I've gotten used to hearing it, but I don't know if you are or not."_

"_Nope…I'll just try to tune it out if I do hear it."_

_After a couple more hours of talking and hanging out, Megatron's stepfather came up to tell Megatron that he needed to go to sleep. He also told Megabyte that she could sleep downstairs and he would show her where. After bidding Megatron a goodnight, Megabyte followed his stepfather out of the room and through a darkened home until they made it downstairs and to a small guest room._

"_We don't use this room often," he said, "We usually don't have a lot of visitors."_

"_This is fine," she stated, "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome Megabyte."_

_She heard the door shut so she thought he had left and she sat down on the recharge berth. She nearly jumped out of her armor when she felt someone sit down next to her. Megabyte felt her tanks churn when she heard the door suddenly click, locked. "Y-You're not leaving?" she stammered._

_He chuckled, "Not for a little while…lay down."_

"_B-But—_

"_Be quiet and do what I say."_

_She bolted from the recharge berth and ran over to the door, but it was locked so she couldn't get it open. She turned and pressed her back to the door only to see the mech walking towards her. "N-No…" she heard herself say, "Let me go!"_

"_This will be over as quickly as a bad dream," he said as he reached her._

_Megabyte cringed when she felt his hand trace down her torso. "Stop it!" she shouted as she batted his hands away, "Just let me go, I won't stay here!"_

_He ignored her and grabbed her by the arm before dragging her back over to the recharge berth._

_

* * *

_

_Megatron was trying to sleep, but he thought he heard Megabyte shouting. The guest room was right below his, so he decided he would check on her to make sure she was alright. He got up and slowly made his way to the guest room. By the time he got there, the shouting had stopped, but he thought he could hear his stepfather's groans from inside. Alarmed, he quickened his pace until he got to the door. Hesitantly he opened the door only to feel his tanks churn so violently he thought he would be sick._

_His stepfather was sitting on the edge of the recharge berth; Megabyte was on her knees between his legs, his interface in her mouth. And Megatron could tell from the tears streaming down her face that Megabyte had not been a willing participant, especially by the way his stepfather was holding her head securely in place._

"_Let her go!" he screamed as he ran into the room and ripped Megabyte away from his stepfather._

"_M-Megatron!" he remarked surprised, "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you recharging?"_

"_What in the __**pit**__ are you doing to Megabyte?" he yelled._

"_It's none of your business," he answered as he put his armor back on, "Now get out."_

_But Megatron's anger got the best of him. He slammed his fist into his stepfather's face with all his might. But one punch wasn't enough. He kept punching his stepfather until his superior finally pushed him away. Megatron then grabbed Megabyte by the arm and ran out of the house with her, his stepfather screaming obscenities behind them._

_Megatron didn't stop running until they reach the edge of the city and they couldn't run any further. Megabyte forced him to stop as she doubled over and threw up. Megatron held onto her numbly as she did so, and once she was done, she wiped her mouth and looked up at him, tears still streaming from her optics. "Why did he do that to me?" she demanded._

_He grabbed a hold of her and held her against him, hugging her tightly. She sobbed into his chest, "I don't know how you can live with them."_

"_I'm not going back there, ever."_

"_I can't believe…I just can't…" she couldn't finish the sentence._

_He hugged her tighter, "Are you alright?"_

"_I…I think so."_

"_Do you think you're alright enough to find a place to sleep?"_

"_Yeah…we could stay here."_

_Megatron glanced around. There was an abandoned building that they could take refuge in for the weekend. "Come on," he said as he took her hand and led her inside._

_The building wasn't in that bad of shape, and after a little looking around, they managed to find a recharge berth that was big enough for both of them. They both laid down on it together and Megatron pulled Megabyte close to him. "I'm really sorry about what happened," he apologized._

"_It wasn't your fault. You were just trying to help; neither of us knew that was going to happen."_

"_Still…"_

"_Let's just get some recharge."_

"_Alright…night Megs."_

"_Goodnight Megatron."_

_He watched her as she fell asleep. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to be the same after this._

_

* * *

Please review._


	8. So You Had a Bad Day

So, you all probably noticed I changed my name. It was done out of panic, but when the panic passed, I resumed my old name, which I love and prefer. Anyways, I apologize for not updating sooner. I really don't have much of an excuse besides college, the boyfriend (sigh), and job hunting (which is finally beginning to pay off). I have four essays due tomorrow, but I wanted to work on this instead. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**7. So You Had a Bad Day**

_Tenth year ended a lot quicker than Megatron wanted it to. And time didn't wait for him as he suddenly found himself thrust into the specific career field he had chosen and in the depths of the eleventh year of school. He was putting all his time and effort into his studies and maintained good grades. Life was actually going relatively well for him for once, but only academically._

_He had never gone back home after that night that Megabyte had come to his house. Even though he didn't want to, Megatron stayed in the abandoned building that he had found and from time to time Megabyte would come to visit him. Unlike old times, he didn't get to see her five days out of the week. Instead, he was happy enough that she came to see him every weekend. In fact, she more than just saw him; she stayed with him while her father got drunk with his girlfriend. Of course he missed all of his friends, but it was Megabyte he missed the most from week to week. He got to see Starscream and the rest of the Decepticons every now and then, but he wasn't attached to them as much as he was to her._

_And as eleventh year went on, Decepticon membership was beginning to come close to half of the Autobot membership. Unfortunately for Megatron though, he got to see Optimus all the time. They were in every single class together and completely hated each other. And even more so, Megatron hated his classes. They tried to teach him the gibberish that Optimus had been spreading, but he just couldn't believe it. He had been urged to choose a different career path, such as the military, but Megatron wasn't about to protect the Great Cybertron either. He was still steadfastly determined to take the planet over, one way or another._

_His bitterness was only growing along with his disdain for the rest of the planet. Poverty, crime, homeless, murder and other similar statistics seemed to be ignored. Cybertron wasn't living in a Golden Age. If anything, it was glittering with the luster of fool's gold. _

"_Megatron."_

_He looked up only to see his teacher looking back at him with an expression of disgust on his face. Megatron sighed, "Yes?"_

"_That was the third time I called your name. Will you pay attention instead of zoning out all of the time? You know how important it is to pass this class; it will determine the rest of your life."_

"_I highly doubt that," the young Decepticon murmured under his breath. He was currently sitting in a leadership class, getting a lecture about Cybertron's top leaders. It wasn't anything new to him._

"…_but as I was saying, to answer the question I asked Megatron, Cybertron's leaders are always in contact with the people, trying to find out what the latest issues are and how to benefit them the most."_

_Optimus raised his hand._

_Megatron glanced over at his classmate and listened as the teacher looked to Optimus and asked, "Yes Optimus?"_

"_What happens if they ignore the people? Obviously not everyone's complaint is going to be dealt with."_

_The teacher smiled, "It is physically impossible to satisfy everyone on this planet and the issues that are most pressing are dealt with first. Because we live in a Golden Age, not too many people are complaining about certain circumstances."_

_Megatron frowned and without bothering to raise his hand, he asked, "How hard is it to get in contact with our leaders? Like Optimus said, not everyone's complaint is going to be dealt with, is everyone's complaint going to be heard?"_

_The teacher pursed his lips to side. "…No," he stated after some hesitation, "It's a lengthy process to get in touch with our leaders…and often times they do not reply."_

"_So therefore," Megatron responded with a shimmer of victory in his optics, "Our leaders are not always in contact with us."_

_The teacher eyed him warily and moved onto a new lecture, ignoring Megatron's statement. Megatron smiled inwardly, that's all he needed to know. He glanced out of the corner of his optic only to catch Optimus glaring at him. Really, he had never felt so proud of himself before._

_The teacher turned and looked back at his students and paused when he noticed Megatron and Optimus staring at each other, Optimus looking like he wanted to kill Megatron, Megatron looking like he had just won the best prize ever. The teacher sighed and then smiled. "In the great world of leadership and politics," he stated, "There is always room for debate. Perhaps you wish to challenge Megatron's claim Optimus."_

"_I do," he replied, "With a realistic response."_

"_Which is?" Megatron asked nonchalantly._

"_You need to look at things with common sense. Our leaders are not police officers. It is simply unrealistic to meet everyone's demands in a small amount of time. It's a lengthy process to get through to our leaders because they are busy, they have jobs too. No, they won't always have time to listen to us, but they are doing other things to help us in other ways."_

"_And what is your definition of common sense, Optimus? Our leaders do not care about us. If they cared, they would make time for us to communicate with them. They only care about the opinions of the people who are important to them. They don't know who you are; they don't know who I am, let alone anybody else in this classroom. Why are you in such strong support of them?"_

"_They protect us and serve us—_

"_They do nothing of the sort—_

"_Why do you hate them so much? You don't know them, how can you hate them?"_

"_Because they have yet to protect me, to serve me, to help me…" he trailed off, "To save me…"_

_The room fell eerily quiet and the teacher glanced at Optimus and then looked back to Megatron. "Megatron…will you please stay after class?"_

_The young Decepticon leader could barely shake his head yes. He was so angry and frustrated that he could barely keep himself from trembling. The rest of the class was a blur and he didn't hear the bell ring, dismissing the students. He only looked up when he saw the teacher sit down on the desk in front of him. _

_There was an odd moment of silence that passed between the two of them before the teacher finally spoke. "Megatron," he stated simply, "Could you please, to the best of your ability, clarify what you meant earlier about our leaders."_

"_Which part?"_

"_The part where you said they have yet to save you."_

"_Oh," he mumbled and then said, "Quite frankly sir, that's none of your business."_

_The teacher flushed slightly; surprised that one of his students would have the gall to tell him that. "Well then, if it's bothering you, I suggest you open up to someone," he suggested._

"_I already have and she sympathizes, but there isn't anything anybody can do about my situation, not even you."_

"_I can't do anything if you don't tell me what the situation is."_

"_I have the right not to. But if you want a little hint, I've seen the not-so-nice side of Cybertron. The side that most are aware of but decide to completely ignore. Why? Because it doesn't affect them directly, like it does me."_

"_Megatron if you are poor—_

"_I am."_

"…_if you are abused—_

"_I have been."_

"_If you are so desperate to change society, why don't you help Optimus?"_

_Megatron felt the familiar anger boil up inside of him. "Because I hate Optimus! I hate everything he stands for! The glory of Cybertron, how we're all living in a Golden Age and that we need to maintain it! There is no Golden Age, at least none that I have ever seen. I am an orphan sir," he almost pleaded, "I never knew my creators; all I've ever known is a life of suffering, pain, and abuse. I ran away from home almost a year ago and have been living on my own ever since then. My stepfather nearly raped my best friend…I've fought and struggled my entire life, do you __**expect**__ me to believe in this fictitious paradise you and the rest of Cybertron calls the Golden Age?"_

_The teacher was silent as he pursed his lips to the side. "I can understand why you're frustrated, but have you ever gone for help?"_

"_And just who would help me? I've been to the orphanage countless times and I refuse to go back there. The police wouldn't be any help to me because the first thing they would do is put be back in a foster home that I don't even want to be in in the first place."_

"_I suppose there is nothing I can do to convince you then."_

"_No there isn't. I'm sorry I wasted your time, I'm late for my next class," Megatron said before he got up and left the room, angrier than he had ever been._

_

* * *

_

"When is your…assistant going to be here?" Megatron asked with disdain.

"In the next few days. I talked with them a few minutes ago, while you were recharging," Medic answered, nonchalantly; "They don't know that they are coming here to work on you."

"And why not?"

"In case they are apprehended by the Autobots. You see, they know that they are coming here to do repairs on a Decepticon; they just don't know which one. However, they do know the nature of the injuries."

"Superb," he remarked sarcastically.

"If it makes you feel better," Medic stated quickly, "I've arranged for an energon bath to be transported here and that should be arriving tomorrow. Though energon baths are primitive now, it's the best we can do since I am not a professional medic. It will restore your limbs after a few hours."

"You better hope this assistant of yours is a professional."

"Oh they are, trust me. You'll like them."

"Probably as much as I like you."

Medic laughed nervously just as Thundercracker stepped into the med bay with an exasperated look on his face. "Megatron, Starscream is growing increasingly antsy," the seeker reported.

"I won't be in here much longer. My limbs will be restored tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Thundercracker remarked surprised, "Really?"

"No," Medic responded, "The energon bath will be here tomorrow, but it will take at least a day to set it up and then it will take several hours to repair Megatron, and even then he will still be weak."

"You just like to make me mad, don't you?" Megatron asked exasperated.

"Not intentionally…" Medic responded slowly.

* * *

_Intention. There was a lot of ambition behind the word, if one cared enough to follow through with their intentions. And then sometimes it seemed like nothing was intentional, that things happened without reason. Like Megabyte. Why was she in his life? Megatron sighed heavily as he headed home, if he wanted to call the hell hole he lived in home. It was Friday evening, and usually he arrived there before Megabyte did. Her medical classes were extremely hard, a lot harder than the stuff he was taking._

_His pace was slower than usual, and all the anger had somehow left him, but it was replaced by self-doubt. Megatron wasn't the one to pity himself or anybody else. He merely questioned his role in the larger part of society. For the first time, he was realizing how unrealistic his intentions were. Sure he had a small following of Decepticons, but he wouldn't get the membership he needed to conquer the stupid planet. And he couldn't go outright and advertise. He was already viewed as treasonous. _

_When he got home, he set his books aside and sat down heavily on his recharge berth. Maybe his purpose in life was to have no purpose at all. No…he knew he was better than that. Maybe his purpose was to expose Cybertron and all its faults, cripple it until it were nothing, enslave all those who stood his way or kill them, and then take High Command. It was a pleasant thought, a thought he often dreamt about and made him smile._

_But what did he care about more, his intentions, or the intentions of the rest of his friends. They did join of their own volition, but they all thought it was a stupid, silly goal. How was he to know how serious his intentions were? If he were to stand up to the Cybertronian High Council, to Sentinel Prime himself and declare himself a Decepticon, bent on the reformation of Cybertron under his command, would they stand by him or make him look like a fool?_

_That would be his date with destiny._

"_Hey Megatron!" Megabyte called as she slipped into his room suddenly._

_He smiled, oh how he hated how she made him do that so easily, "Megabyte, if I were to go against the Cybertronian Council and Sentinel Prime, what would you do?"_

"_Well, hello to you too. That's quite a bombshell to be dropping on me right when I walk in your room."_

"_One that requires an answer," Megatron persisted._

"_You're my friend and I wholeheartedly believe in your campaign against the Golden Age. I would stand by you, even though we'd probably be killed."_

"_If you are to be a Decepticon, you can't fear death."_

"_I never said I fear death."_

"_Do you?"_

"_No. As a medic, I can't. I have to work with it."_

_Megatron smiled, liking how she said that. But his question and answer session wasn't over yet. "If I were to, let's just say, suddenly be killed tomorrow, what would you do?" he asked._

_Megabyte looked at him concerned, "That isn't something to joke about Megatron—_

"_That's why I am being completely serious. It's a real possibility, considering I live where I do. Anyone could attack me at any moment."_

"_Well, depending on what you want me to do, there are a few different ways I could react."_

"_Enlighten me."_

"_First, I could go on as if you had never been a factor in my life, totally dismantle the Decepticon cause and suffer through weekends by myself," she watched as Megatron frowned before she continued, "But then again I could finish your cause for you, so you will not have died in vain and find someone else to help me through the weekends. Or I could…" she trailed off and didn't finish._

_Megatron looked at her curiously, "Or you could what?"_

_She pursed her lips to the side and reluctantly admitted, "Completely break down and cry because I'll have lost my only best friend."_

"_Oh…" he remarked, a little surprised that Megabyte cared for him enough to even suggest that. He felt his spark warm a little and then he said, "I would prefer you did option number two and hope that if I were to die, you wouldn't break down too much."_

_She shrugged, "I'm not too worried about you dying tomorrow, if that counts for anything."_

_He laughed; oh Megabyte always knew how to make him laugh one way or another. "That's good, because I don't think I will either. But anyways, since it's been a few days since we've last seen each other, how have things been with you?"_

_He always asked this question because he always wanted to know. Megabyte would inform him of everything that went on in her life and then, when she was finished, he would tell her everything that went on in his. And by the time they would finish updating each other on their lives, it would be late at night, they would be laying on his bed ready to slip into recharge. Tonight wasn't any different, except Megatron didn't want Megabyte to get up and go to her recharge berth. He wanted her to stay with him, in his. _

"_Megabyte," he spoke suddenly, breaking the silence in the dark room._

"_Yeah Megatron?" she asked._

_He sighed, not exactly sure how to say this. "You…well…why aren't you dating?" he questioned._

_Megabyte was caught off guard by the question, "Well…I'm not really interested in anybody. What about you? As far as I know, you haven't ever had a girlfriend."_

"_I don't really see the need for one; femme's tend to get in the way of things."_

"_Oh really?" Megabyte questioned, looking at him._

"_Well, you're an exception to that Megabyte. Quite honestly, you're the only femme I would consider taking as a girlfriend." And then he blushed._

_Megabyte blushed as well and then smiled before quietly admitting, "I wouldn't mind…"_

_Megatron swore he had never felt his spark flutter so much. If she didn't mind having him as more than just a friend, then his feelings for her weren't one-sided. Adrenaline was pumping through his circuits and his spark was pounding. He was so happy, elated, excited that he just couldn't believe it._

"_Megabyte, do you like me?"_

_Her blush intensified. "I do," she slowly admitted, but then she added quickly, "But I didn't say anything because I didn't know how you felt about me. I still don't really. You always seemed to really value our friendship and I just thought you didn't say anything because you didn't want to risk ruining anything."_

_Oh she had never seemed so beautiful before. "When you were with Optimus," he replied and watched as a combination of panic and worry illuminated her optics, "I was jealous. Heck, back when you were with Starscream I was jealous."_

_Relief quickly erased her panic and worry as she stated, "I never did anything with them. Starscream, we just hung out at school and talked. Optimus…I did go places with him, but I never kissed him and wouldn't let him kiss me. I never held hands with him, but we did hug and stuff…"_

"_I really don't care what you, Starscream, and Optimus did or didn't do," Megatron remarked, even though he really did, "It just surprises me you've never been kissed."_

"_Well, you haven't either, have you?"_

"_No. But it's not a hard thing to do, so it doesn't really concern me."_

"_Oh," she stated quietly._

"_Does it bother you that you've never been kissed?"_

_She blushed, "No…not that much."_

_He looked down at her and she was staring blankly at his chest. He knew it bothered her and he had a strong feeling that she wanted her first kiss from him. Subtly, he moved a little closer to her and wrapped his arm around her small waist. Megatron watched as she looked up at him and caught his gaze. It was the angle he needed. Slowly, he leaned down until his face was a breath away from hers. He absorbed the beautiful features of her face—they seemed so fragile and perfect—before he let his optics slowly go offline and found her lips with his._

_And he immediately realized why people liked getting kissed._

_It was so sensual and erotic at the same time. He pulled Megabyte closer, until their bodies were pressed tightly together. He held her firmly, stroking his hand along the length of her back, her arms, her neck, and face. She grasped him tightly, and he knew that she didn't want to let him go._

"_Megabyte…nothing's going to be the same after this."_

"_I know, we'll still be friends though, right?"_

"_Of course we'll still be friends, nothing can come between us. It's just that we, well, we're a whole lot more than friends now."_

"_You mean…" she watched as he nodded and her optics grinned with her, "Really?! Megatron you don't know how much this means to me!"_

"_Megabyte, if you liked me so much, you should have told me. You know, Starscream and the rest of my friends have been pressuring me since ninth year to tell you how I feel about you. I only wish I told you sooner."_

"_You've liked me since ninth year?"_

_He smiled, blushing slightly, "Yes. But I wasn't sure how you felt about me…and like you said I value our friendship, a lot, more than what words can express. But I want to give us a try, more than anything. But if we don't work out, I want us to go on as before."_

"_As best friends?"_

"_As best friends."_

"_I can do that, if anything should happen."_

"_As can I," he whispered, resuming the kiss._

_He wasn't exactly sure what this new feeling was that was bubbling inside of his spark. It felt so good and hurt so much at the same time. But he embraced it, because it made him feel better, because he knew his intentions with Megabyte were good. And even though he had had a bad day, Megabyte always knew how to make it worth it._

_He would hold her tightly and he sure as hell wouldn't let her go._

_

* * *

_

Thank you to all of you who have been reading and reviewing right along. I'll try not to keep you waiting for the next chappie. Until then, please review!


	9. Cure My Tragedy

Haha, I actually managed to update another story. I guess I'm on a role.

* * *

**8. Cure My Tragedy**

_Twelfth year was a nightmare, and Megatron couldn't block his audio receptors from hearing all the whispers floating from mouth to mouth in the hallways of the Academy. There was word that Sentinel Prime was looking for an apprentice, signaling that his time as High Commander of Cybertron was coming to end. He didn't want anyone from his court to be his apprentice either, he wanted someone young, someone to lead the new generation of transformers further into the Golden Age, someone with new ideas. Word also had it that Sentinel Prime was visiting all the schools on Cybertron, and that he was slated to visit the Academy within the coming weeks in hopes of selecting an apprentice._

_Megatron couldn't stand the talk of it, he couldn't stand how the school was undergoing last minute renovations and cleaning procedures in hopes of impressing the High Commander. The Academy only wanted to boast that Sentinel Prime choose the apprentice from their school, which wasn't a guaranteed thing. He just couldn't wait until the visit was over and Sentinel Prime moved onto the next school._

_The only thing on his mind was what he would do after school was done. He would have to find a job somewhere, if not; he would have to start his global campaign. He concentrated on graduation and keeping his grades as high as he possibly could. He didn't know what his class rank was, but nobody knew, they wouldn't find out for a while. _

_But the thing Megatron concentrated the most on was Megabyte and thoughts of the Ballare, which was a ball that twelfth year students had the night before their graduation. He didn't know if Megabyte wanted to go or not, but he wanted to take her, just to spend the night with her in a romantic setting before their lives changed forever._

_They had been making plans for what would happen after graduation. Megabyte would try to get a medical job so that they could finally move into a nice place. Megatron had absolutely no idea what kind of job he wished to have, nothing really seemed to fit his personality. All he wanted to do really was officially become spark mates with her and just spend forever in her arms, because that's where everything seemed right._

* * *

Megatron stared at the energon bath that Medic was currently in the process of setting up and running tests on to make sure it worked correctly. "And just how do you expect me to get in that thing?" he asked, annoyed.

Medic looked the energon bath over and realized there was no door on it; the only opening was at the top, which meant he would have to be lifted inside. From past experience, Medic knew that Megatron was not exactly the lightest mech on Cybertron. "Do your flight systems work?" Medic questioned.

The Decepticon leader snorted, "Shouldn't you be telling me if they do or not?"

"Well, either they work, or somehow we're going to have to lift you inside."

"Do you even know how to use this thing?"

"I'm reading the manual that came with it."

Megatron growled, "Do you know if it'll even work, or will it just make things worse?"

"It's guaranteed to work, you'll be fine."

"I better be, or else I'm taking your arm and your leg."

"Heh…"

The doors to the med bay suddenly opened, and an exasperated Thundercracker came inside exclaiming, "Megatron, I don't mean to question your authority or anything, but why in _all_ of Cybertron did you choose Starscream to be your second in command?"

"That's a very good question, maybe because he wasn't trying to undermine me at that point in time."

"I wish things could go back to the old days…back before when…well…you know."

"Don't even go there Thundercracker," Megatron hissed.

* * *

_He was visiting today, the great High Commander of Cybertron, Sentinel Prime. His wishes were for every student to act in their normal setting, as if he weren't even there. Of course, that was impossible to do. He was the ruler of Cybertron after all, and nobody saw him on a daily basis._

_Megatron thought seriously about attempting to kill the High Commander if he saw him, but he doubted he would, and he knew he wouldn't get far if he tried. Sentinel Prime was much stronger than he was. It would be a very, very stupid move and make a laughing stock of the Decepticons. _

_He tried to melt through the day, ignoring the giddy students who had managed to catch a glimpse of Sentinel Prime. He rounded the corner quickly, trying to escape the students behind him that were talking about how cool it would be if Sentinel chose one of them to be his apprentice, but he nearly collided face first with the High Commander himself. Megatron felt a gear churn in his abdomen. Everything he had hoped to avoid he suddenly crashed into. His optics unwillingly met Sentinel Prime's._

"_Excuse me, sir," he stated quietly._

"_It is quite alright. What is your name?"_

_Megatron hesitated, "I do not wish to give my name."_

"_Are you the one they call Megatron?"_

_He was stunned that Sentinel already knew his name, but he was the High Commander, he probably had his sources. "Yes sir."_

"_I have heard a lot about you, and the campaign you created, called the Decepticons," and he paused briefly before adding, "I am very sorry I have let you down as your leader."_

"_Forgive me sir, but I do not believe you are."_

_Sentinel narrowed his optics at him. Megatron felt the need to run and he quickly exclaimed, "Sorry sir, I have to go, I am going to be late for my next class." And he quickly left, heading in the direction of his class._

_All afternoon he could only think about his encounter with the High Commander and was angry with himself for running away like he did. He wished he could have told his leader off, he had a feeling it would have been his only chance. He was forcefully snapped from his thinking when his teacher said excitedly, "Sentinel Prime wishes for everyone to report to the assembly room. He has an announcement to make."_

_Megatron was ready to bang his head against the desk as he slowly got up and dragged his feet to the assembly room. It seemed like the entire Academy was there, students and staff included. Sentinel was on the stage, smiling proudly. He opened his mouth and the whole room went silent._

"_I wish to inform all of you that I have chosen my apprentice."_

_A cheer went up in the crowd. Megatron hardly paid attention as Sentinel went on to say, "This individual has demonstrated outstanding leadership potential and endlessly fought for what he believes in, regardless of the opinions of others. He is honorable, sincere, and honest, the true qualities of a leader. He has a big spark and cares deeply for Cybertron and its citizens. This is why I have chosen Optimus to be my apprentice and the next Prime."_

_When Megatron got home, everything his hands found he threw as hard as he could across the room. He punched holes in walls and cursed Optimus' name as loud as he could until finally, Megabyte came in. _

"_Megatron!" she exclaimed, shocked, "Megatron, you need to calm down!"_

_He looked at her, his optics full of venomous anger. "Don't ask me to calm down! The person I hate the most is going to rule all of Cybertron. He's going to destroy life as we know it…I refuse to let him lead me."_

"_Remember what you said, way back when Optimus broke my heart?" Megatron fell silent as he listened. "Remember you said that we shall be known as the Decepticons, the greatest adversaries of the Autobots…don't forget that. That's our only hope right now."_

"_Megabyte…Megabyte my love, my joy, my everything," he pleaded, "What are we going to do?"_

"_For now, we're not going to give up our cause. We cannot. In time, we'll find a way."_

_Megatron drew her close to him and hugged her tightly. "Megabyte, Optimus is going to have the Decepticons declared traitors. We'll be wanted by Cybertron because we lead the faction. Are you sure you want to be a part of this?"_

"_What do I have to lose?"_

_And he knew her mind was made up. He leaned forward and found her lips with his._

* * *

Megatron was more than relieved to find out his flight systems worked well enough for him to lift himself into the energon bath. It took Medic nearly all day to get it ready and fill it with low grade, liquid energon. The bath was supposed to allow his body to rebuild itself and act as a form of regeneration. While energon had become rather obsolete over the course of centuries, it still could be used to work miracles.

"You can get in whenever you're ready sir," Medic remarked as he turned to his leader.

Megatron didn't say anything as he pitifully sat up the best he could. He floated above the energon bath and slowly lowered himself into the pink liquid until he was completely submerged. He was mildly surprised to find himself floating, but energon was completely different than the substance on Earth known as water. It was denser, almost like mercury, but not lethal, or so he hoped.

He watched as Medic pressed a few buttons, gave him a thumbs up, and walked away. He felt tired suddenly, and he figured it was effects of the energon on his system. Slowly he let his optics go offline, enjoying how the warm energon felt against his body. For a moment, he wondered why humans feared drowning when it seemed so peaceful, but then he remembered they needed to breath and he figured the pain of not breathing must have been excruciating.

Death, was it peaceful or painful? Megatron believed he should have known, after witnessing so many deaths and being the cause of countless others deaths, yet he never really thought about it before. Death was always a necessity, it had become a way of life…but the first death he ever witnessed…

He shuddered violently at the thought.

* * *

_Megatron was more than disappointed when he found out Megabyte didn't want to go to the Ballare. He hadn't asked her, but one Friday afternoon when she had come to his home after school, she had sat down heavily on his recharge berth, complaining about how she couldn't take the talk of the Ballare anymore, she didn't care, it was just a stupid dance, it meant nothing anyway. Her words weighed so heavy on his spark he thought it would fall out of his chest._

_But he had to ask her soon, the Ballare was only a few weeks away. It seemed like everybody had their dates picked out months ago. "The Apprentice" as they called him now was going with Elita, but that wasn't any surprise. Starscream and Thundercracker each had dates as well, but the femme Megatron wanted as his date didn't want to go. None of his friends knew that he and Megabyte were together…so he couldn't ask any of them for advice._

_One Friday afternoon, he decided he would ask Megabyte to go with him; there was nothing he could lose by asking. And maybe if she found out he wanted to go, she would change her mind about it. But with Megabyte there was no telling._

_He watched her as she entered his room with a dreary look on her face. She set her books to the side and looked at him. "I cannot wait for the Ballare and graduation to be over with."_

"_Megabyte…I need to tell you something."_

_He watched a worried look dance across her optics before she said, "Okay, I'm listening."_

"_I want to go to the Ballare, and I want you to go with me."_

"_Oh…why didn't you say so?"_

"_You were constantly shooting it down, and you said you didn't want to go."_

"_Well, if you're going, then I want to go to keep you company."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, most definitely."_

_And Megatron was thrilled; he couldn't wait for the Ballare to come. He didn't care who else was there, the night was reserved for him and Megabyte only. The whole week before he spent making preparations, polishing his armor and repainting areas where the paint was chipped or scratched. And when the night finally arrived, he was so excited. He was going to meet Megabyte at the swings on the playground of the Academy. It was a place that was special to them. He got there about half an hour early._

_But when Megabyte arrived…_

_Oh Primus, he had never seen a femme as beautiful as her. Her armor sparkled as if she had put diamonds or stars in the polish. She had a shy smile on her face. "Hi," she said._

_He smiled at her innocence. "Megabyte, you're beautiful." He pulled a bouquet of red roses from behind his back and handed them to her._

"_Megatron," she whispered, "You didn't have to get me roses."_

"_For you, I'd get anything," he said as he took her hand in his. _

_Together they walked hand in hand to the Ballare. They were allowed entrance and when they walked inside the ballroom; both of them were stunned by the decorations. The room was dimly lit and disco lights were slowly swirling around the walls and ceiling, making the room look like it was full of shimmering stars. There were tables to sit, energon goodies, and the dance floor was already crowded with bots dancing. _

"_Wow," Megabyte whispered, "Now I see why people make such a big deal about this event."_

_Megatron wrapped his arm around her and guided her down a small stairway to the dance floor. Almost immediately, Starscream and Thundercracker were upon them with their dates. Thundercracker playfully punched Megatron in the arm saying, "You didn't say you were coming."_

"_You never asked," Megatron replied._

"_Wait a minute here," Starscream remarked, noticing Megatron's arm around Megabyte, "What's this? Did you finally tell Megabyte you like her?"_

_A blush went across both of their faces as Megatron admitted, "Yes, but that was over a year ago."_

"_You mean, you two have been together all this time, yet you never told us?"_

"_Like I said before, you never asked."_

"_Well, regardless, we got a table snatched, there's room for two more if you and Megabyte want to take the seats," Thundercracker explained._

"_That'd be nice," Megatron said. _

_Together the group went over to the table where Megabyte set her flowers down. "Well lookie there," Thundercracker said pointing, "If it isn't the afthole Optimus being treated like a king."_

"_You shouldn't be surprised," Megatron said narrowing his optics at his enemy, "He's only the future High Commander of Cybertron…or so he thinks." He met Optimus' gaze and watched as the Autobot smirked at him._

"_Look," Megabyte said, "We didn't come here to think about him or his future. We came here to have fun."_

_Megatron turned to her, "You're right. Sorry."_

"_I think I'm going to leave early anyway," Starscream remarked, "I really don't care to see him and Elita crowned king and queen of the Ballare."_

_Megatron shook his head, even though he didn't want to see it, he wouldn't leave early. He turned to Megabyte as a slow song came on. "You want to dance?"_

_She blushed, "I'm not very good."_

"_Neither am I. Come on." He took her by the hand and led her to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They swayed in time to the music in small circles. Megatron leaned close to her, kissed her cheek and whispered, "I love you, Megabyte."_

_She smiled up at him, "I love you too, Megatron."_

"_Well, well, well, what do we have here?"_

_Both Megatron and Megabyte looked over to see Optimus standing there. Megatron scowled, "What do you want?"_

"_You're always so accusing of me, Megatron. I've never done anything to you," and he turned to Megabyte, "You look amazing tonight, I must say. Would you care to dance with me instead?"_

"_No thank you," she replied._

"_Suit yourself," he said as he walked away._

_Megatron growled, obviously angry at the stunt Optimus had just tried to pull. Megabyte looked at him and whispered, "Don't let him bother you. He's only trying to ruin your evening. Don't let him do that."_

_Megatron knew she was right and he let it go, as best as he could. They danced most of the night, enjoying each other's company. They disdainfully watched as Optimus and Elita were crowned king and queen, and they left the Ballare soon after that. The Decepticon leader took her back to his place so that she could stay the night. They would go to the graduation ceremony together the next day._

_They laid down together on his recharge berth, holding each other tightly and just staring into each other's optics. Megabyte smiled, "I had a lot of fun tonight Megatron, I think I'm more in love with you now than what I've ever been."_

_He grinned, "I'm glad you did." And he kissed her, but this kiss was different._

_It was deeper, there was need, hunger, want, thirst in it. And no matter how close they got to each other, it didn't feel like it was close enough. Megatron gazed deeply into her optics and saw she had the same passionate fire burning in hers as he had burning in his. Slowly he traced his hand down her torso to a place on her body his hands had not been before._

_And he made love to her, over and over again until he collapsed on the recharge berth beside her. They were covered in each other's mech fluids but neither of them cared, what they had just done was so beautiful, so passionate, so full of love._

"_Oh Primus, Megabyte," Megatron exclaimed as his systems cooled, "I want you to spend the rest of your life with me, you absolutely have to. I'm not one to admit my feelings, but I love you so much."_

"_I want to be yours, forever," she replied._

"_Then so be it. You're my spark mate, I don't care what anybody says," and he watched as she smiled, "Go to sleep now, we both have a big day tomorrow."_

"_Only if you give me a kiss good night."_

_He was more than willing to oblige._

* * *

_The next morning, Megatron was woken up by soft kisses from Megabyte. He smiled, told her he loved her, and together they got up and showered. When they were finished, they left for the Academy, heading to the front lawn where the graduation ceremony was to be held. They stood in alphabetical order, and Megatron held Megabyte's hand the entire time. However, as fate would have it, Ultra Magnus, a member of Sentinel Prime's court, was the commencement speaker. He had his elite guards with him._

"_The Academy should be proud of this graduating class," Ultra Magnus spoke, "It contains the best of Cybertron and the future of Cybertron as well. In this class stands the future ruler of Cybertron and perhaps his court."_

_The speech bored Megatron as he fought back a yawn. He barely listened, until suddenly Ultra Magnus' words took a turn for the worst. "With this class comes the birth of a new era in the Golden Age. From now on, we Cybertronians shall be known as Autobots, bringers of peace and tranquility throughout the universe. Those who do not wish to become Autobots shall be labeled as traitors and punished. This graduating class will be the first to choose."_

_Megabyte squeezed his hand, panic was in her optics. "What do we do?" she whispered._

_He offlined his optics, "Be strong. We have to be strong." _

_Ultra Magnus approached the first member of the class. He asked him whether or not he wished to be an Autobot, to which he agreed, and Ultra Magnus congratulated him and handed him his diploma. He went on down the line, asking each graduate the same question. Nobody was refusing. Megatron felt his tanks churn as nervousness seized him. He could not say yes…he would not say yes. But he wasn't scared for himself. He was scared for Megabyte. For the first time in his life, he prayed that she would identify herself with the Autobot cause. And then Ultra Magnus reached her._

"_Megabyte, it is your choice—_

"_You don't have to ask sir," she interrupted and then she said loudly and clearly, "I am a Decepticon."_

_Megatron squeezed her hand as gasps sounded throughout the line. Even Ultra Magnus seemed taken aback, but he recovered quickly. He turned to one of his guards and said blatantly, "Take her away."_

"_You'll have to take me away too," Megatron spoke quickly._

_Ultra Magnus scowled at him, and then Starscream stepped forward saying, "Me too."_

_Thundercracker did the same, then Nightbird. Blackarachnia threw her diploma on the ground as she stepped forward. Sideways and Soundwave stepped forward. People Megatron didn't even know stepped forward as well, until Ultra Magnus was cursing under his breath. "Take them all away!" he shouted angrily._

_Megatron grabbed Megabyte's arm and began to run, and all the others who had stepped forward followed his lead. They ran in different directions, confusing the guards. Ultra Magnus noticed their confused looks and growled. "Get them!" he seethed pointing at Megatron and Megabyte, "They're the cause of all this. Open fire if you have to."_

_Megatron knew after that command that this was war now. The Golden Age was over. It would be war between the Autobots and Decepticons. _

_He had let go of Megabyte's arm and let her run on her own. They weren't far off of the Academy's grounds when he heard Megabyte say, "Megatron, wait up!"_

_He glanced behind to see Megabyte was trailing him by a few feet. That's when he heard a high pitched hiss and looked up only to see a missile heading straight for Megabyte. Panic surged through him. He was just about to call out to her to look out when everything exploded. He was knocked onto his back and he shielded his face as rocks and other debris rained down around him. And, when everything was silent, he sat up. But where Megabyte had been standing, there was only a pile of rubble._

"_Megabyte!" he shouted and he frantically began digging through the mess. Towards the middle, he found her, her arm and leg missing, oil gushing from her wounds, her optics as gray as death. "Oh Primus no…Megabyte!" He checked for a pulse._

_Nothing._

_He screamed, louder than what he had ever screamed before. He cursed, cried, he didn't care. Everything he had ever lived for was dead._

_Starscream was by his side suddenly, pulling him up, dragging him forward. "We have to go," he said._

"_They killed Megabyte," he seethed._

"_We'll avenge her, but we have to go."_

"_Go on," Megatron said, "I'll catch up."_

_And hesitantly, Starscream left him._

_Megatron sat beside her, even in death he refused to leave. But he couldn't make himself look at her. Her broken body was too much to bear. And he waited until one of Ultra Magnus' guards took him and led him away._

* * *

Megatron brought his optics online only to realize he was out of the energon bath and back in his recharge berth. His face was wet…he had been crying in his sleep. His spark felt heavy as he reached up to wipe his face. Suddenly, a pain ripped through his arm. He looked and saw his limbs were back, his body was completely restored. The Decepticon leader knew he should have felt happy, but he didn't. He had been able to live through the same injuries that had killed Megabyte.

He tried to move his new arm, but the pain shot through him again and he halted his efforts. He growled, "Medic! Where in the pit are you?"

And Medic responded promptly, "Yes sir?"

"Why in the name of Primus does it hurt so damn bad to move my new limbs?" he seethed.

"Ah, that's because your nerves have to adjust. You'll be back to normal after some physical therapy."

"Give me some pain killers before I kill you."

"Yes sir…" Medic replied and proceeded to inject some pain medication into the Decepticon leader.

"Leave me," he ordered.

Medic was more than happy to oblige.

Megatron sighed as he returned to his thoughts. After he had been taken away by Ultra Magnus' guard, he sent to work in the mines, and when they went to close the mines, he revolted, killed the senator, built up an army of Decepticons which he trained through gladiator battles, and led an attack on Sentinel Prime who was still High Commander at the time. After a night long battle, he walked away with the High Commander's head. But that was just the beginning of a war that had yet to come to an end.

And Megatron had tried to forget Megabyte as the years went on, he had tried to love other femmes, but nothing could erase the memory of her. He knew, even though he didn't admit it, that he subtly fought the war for her. The Decepticon insignia was purple in honor, because her favorite color had been purple. He fought to avenge her, and even though he had long since killed the guard who had killed her, he felt her death would never be fully avenged until he took control of Cybertron, fulfilling their dream. This dream he had ever since he was a youngling, and Megabyte was the only one who understood his passion. At one point he did care about Cybertron, but never again.

He growled and slammed his fist against the recharge berth. He still had the same burning desire for her in his spark that he had for her in his youth. Nothing had changed. He wished he had died. He wished it every day. But nothing would change the fact she was dead. She had been dead millions of years.

She was never coming back.

* * *

Please review! And no, this isn't the last chapter. Megatron still has a few things that need to be finished XD


	10. The Assistant

I thought I would just throw this out there: I am so sick of snow. I cannot be more ready for spring...anyhow, here's the next chapter of this story. Just a heads up, this story will be finished soon, maybe even as soon as the next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless.

* * *

**9. The Assistant**

Megatron awoke the next morning to Medic's aggravating voice as he spoke to someone on the monitor in the next room. He could hear him giving instructions to the assistant on where to dock the ship once they landed, and instructions on how to get to the med bay. After hearing that, Megatron presumed that Medic's "assistant" was arriving today, and probably very soon. But that didn't excite him. It was just another delay in his plans of getting out of the med bay and continuing his universal conquest.

The Decepticon leader yawned; figuring the best thing he could do was sleep. He glanced at his newly replaced arm and wriggled his fingers, only to have a stabbing, electrifying pain shoot up his arm that brought tears to his optics. "Damn it," he breathed. Maybe by some stroke of luck he wouldn't hate the assistant and could get out of the med bay quicker. But who was he kidding? Any luck he had died with Megabyte, vorns and vorns ago.

"Ah, sir, you're awake," Medic stated as he suddenly appeared in Megatron's room.

"What in the name of the pit do you want?" Megatron asked, irritated.

"I just came to inform you that my assistant will be arriving within the hour."

"Hooray?" the Decepticon leader replied sarcastically, offlining his optics.

"You say that now," he heard the Medic mutter under his breath as he walked out of the room. Megatron glanced out after him, trying to figure out why he would say that. He dismissed it though as he returned to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

She wasn't sure what to think when Medic had contacted her a couple weeks ago with the news that her assistance was needed immediately for a "gravely injured Decepticon." Due to security reasons—or so she figured—the name of the injured 'Con was not given to her. She guessed whoever the injured Decepticon was, he or she was fairly important. This was not the first time she had been called to fix severely damaged Decepticons.

But everything about this was so different from previous experiences. She was being transported by a highly elite Decepticon guard, they knew where they were going, but she didn't. She only hoped that this wasn't a trick.

"Preparing to dock," she heard the pilot say.

She went over to the window to see where they were, Cybertron; she was working on a different planet when Medic summoned her, that's why it had taken her so long to arrive. But she didn't recognize this particular place. She had fled Cybertron a long time ago, she had every intention of returning, but not until the time was right. She frowned. Whoever was injured better have really been _gravely_ injured to call her all the way back here when she was not ready.

When the ship was finished docking, a guard came to escort her to the med bay. She was more than eager to get started. The sooner the repairs were finished, the sooner she could leave.

* * *

Megatron was awoken again when he heard someone knock on the med bay door. Nobody knocked, so he guessed the assistant had arrived. Using his good arm, he propped himself up on his recharge berth. He didn't want to be lying down when this assistant walked in, it would look weak.

"Ah, you're finally here! And it's about time too, my patient is growing more and more restless with each passing hour," the Decepticon leader heard Medic say from his room, causing him to groan, "Follow me, I'll introduce you to him, although, I think you guys have met before."

That sparked Megatron's curiosity and he looked to the door, waiting for the assistant and Medic to come in, but he listened as their footsteps stopped outside the door. He tried to peek outside, but it hurt too much. He growled.

"Well, he's in there. If you need anything, let me know."

"You're not coming in?"

Megatron's circuits froze when he heard that voice. It couldn't be…

"No, I have other work to do."

"Suit yourself," she replied and she stepped into Megatron's room only to stop dead in her tracks.

When her optics met his, oh when her optics met his, he recognized her immediately. Her youthful form hadn't left her, and she looked more beautiful now than she ever had in the past. But it was impossible…Megatron felt his spark pounding and swelling in his chest. He watched as her optics widened in disbelief, and he felt a smile stretch across his face. If only he could stand up…

"This has to be a dream…" she breathed, "I think I'm going to have a spark attack."

"Megabyte," he responded, but he didn't know what else to say, it was just so wonderful to say her name again. He saw tears building in her optics, and his spark swelled with a warmth he hadn't felt in vorns, "Primus damn it, come here Megabyte. I can't walk."

She approached him, and she stopped directly in front of him. He didn't care how much it hurt; he stood up and looked down at her. He cupped her face in his hands, ignoring the pain that radiated through his chassis.

"Megatron," she breathed, causing him to tremble. She let the tears fall from her optics before exclaiming, "Damn it, you don't know how much I've missed you." And she crushed him in a hug.

Megatron wrapped his arms tightly around her, despite how much pain he was in. He was not about to give this moment up, a moment he would have traded his whole life for. "I haven't forgotten anything," he whispered, letting his hands roam over her body, "Primus, it's really you."

She looked up at him and he wiped the tears from her face. "I just can't believe…after all this time…" she smiled, "I have you back in my arms."

Primus, what was he waiting for? He still didn't know if this was a dream. Megatron tilted her face towards his. As happy as he was, there were no words that could describe how he felt. He wanted to crush himself against her, as close as they were, they still weren't close enough. She was everything he wanted, from the moment he met her, from the moment she died, she was everything he lived for.

"Megabyte," he breathed, pressing his lips to her neck. He breathed her in, trying to remember everything about her, "Please, please, please tell me you don't have a mate."

"I chose a mate a very, very long time ago Megatron, you should know that."

He swallowed her lips in a kiss, she was his, she had agreed the night before she died to be his mate and he would hold her to that. He wanted nothing less from her; she was to be his equal. He wouldn't let her leave, he couldn't lose her again.

Megatron guided her down onto the recharge berth and laid beside her, staring her in the optics. "Megatron," she said as she cupped his face in her hand and gently stroked his cheek with her thumb, "I am so afraid I am only dreaming…this is just too good to be true."

"You're not dreaming, this is real," he reassured her.

"I…I never stopped loving you."

The Decepticon leader grinned and pulled her into another kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him as he deepened this kiss. Somehow he would prove to her that his feelings for her never changed. He still loved her; he still loved her with everything he had.

When the kiss ended, Megatron revealed his spark to her. He watched as she watched him, his spark reflecting in her twinkling optics. "Megabyte," he said softly, "I want you to have my spark, I want you to have all of me. I am so undeserving, but you are the only one who's been able to accept me for everything I am." And to his surprise, she revealed her spark to him.

"You're everything I've ever wanted, you are the first person I fell in love with, and I want you to be the last."

Megatron didn't care that the door was wide open; he didn't care if anyone walked by or walked in on them as he pressed his spark to hers. Nothing would ruin this moment, nobody would ruin this moment, this moment that was so long overdue. He kissed her deeply, wishing he could make up for all the years they were apart.

He felt her tears on his cheeks, he felt her grasp at his waist, his shoulders, he shuddered at her touch. Everything she did was like Heaven, a place he knew he'd never see, but she was the closest thing he had to it.

"I love you," she breathed.

"Not as much as I love you," he replied.

And together they went cascading into ecstasy.

* * *

He woke up to the sound of her laughter, and he couldn't have felt happier. Megatron brought his optics online only to see Megabyte talking to Thundercracker like time had never separated them. He smiled and watched them for a bit before sitting up, their attention shifting to him.

"It's good to see you awake sir. I take it you've seen what Medic found," Thundercracker stated, grinning broadly.

"I've more than seen her," Megatron replied, smugly.

"I don't want to know," Thundercracker replied, "But I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. It's good to see you so happy again sir." And he left the med bay.

Megatron looked to Megabyte before saying, "You do realize you have a lot of explaining to do."

"As do you," she replied, "What in the pit did you do to end up here?"

"I was on a scouting mission with Thundercracker and Starscream; we were surveying the black hole that's currently threatening Cybertron. However, we were ambushed by three Autobots. They attacked me at point blank range. But that's all I remember. Thundercracker brought me back here to the med bay, I was missing an arm and a leg, my optics were shattered, my systems were so weak whenever I tried to talk only static would come out, but Medic managed to stabilize me and restore me to the current state I'm in. I'm in so much pain though," Megatron explained.

"I would expect you to be after injuries like that," Megabyte replied, "You're lucky you weren't killed."

"I thought dying would send me back to you, but thank Primus I lived," and he paused briefly before asking, "I saw you die. How the hell are you alive?"

"I never died, Megatron."

"You had no pulse, your optics were blacker than night."

"I was merely in a deep stasis. When I woke up, I was in an Autobot med bay…" she stopped midsentence and looked at him.

Megatron saw pain in her optics and he knew that the Autobots did something to her he knew he didn't want to hear, but what that was, he didn't know. "It's okay," he said.

"I was their prisoner for the longest time, but eventually I was able to escape. I managed to find and join up with the Decepticons where I dedicated myself to medical research. When the conflict became too dangerous for us on Cybertron, we retreated to one of the nearby planets, biding our time until we could come back. I worked as a medical officer, repairing severely wounded Decepticons that came to me. I guess I built myself a reputation, because Medic here contacted me saying he needed my assistance. For security purposes though, he didn't tell me who I was repairing, the nature of your injuries, or where I was going. I was merely escorted here by an elite Decepticon guard."

"If you've been alive all this time, why didn't you try and find me?" he asked.

"Don't think I didn't try," she responded quickly, "You may be the leader of the Decepticons, but you are not the easiest person to track down."

He sighed, knowing that she was right. He never stayed in one place too long on Cybertron. "What happened when you were with the Autobots?"

"I can't talk about that right now. I will you tell you…just not now."

"Megabyte, if they hurt you—

"Please Megatron, not now."

He sighed heavily, "Alright, but don't keep me waiting—

"I know," she remarked with a smirk, "You hate to be kept waiting."

"So," he said with a smile while changing the subject, "You're going to be my physical therapist?"

"Yes," she replied, "But that's such a severe waste of my talents, like you don't even know. I thought for sure I was going to be fixing someone that had serious injuries. Medic never told me he had already fixed you."

"Believe it or not, I just got my limbs back yesterday. They are so sore I can't even move them."

Megabyte came over to him and sat beside him on the recharge berth where he was lying. "Well, let me take a look," she said.

"A look?" he asked confused, "A look at what?"

"You shoulder and hip joints. It's possible some of the wires were not connected in the right areas, which could be one source of your pain."

"Just as long as it doesn't hurt too much," he remarked.

"Just relax," she said as she leaned forward to get a better look.

Megatron tensed as he braced himself for the pain, but it never came, even when Megabyte redid some of the wiring inside his shoulder. All these years he hated getting injured because the repairs were often more painful than the injury…but Megabyte, she was so gentle; she knew what she was doing. And he relaxed against her touch, comforted by the thought she was trying to take his pain away.

"Alright," she said, "Make a fist and tell me how that feels."

He grimaced as he did so; the pain was still undeniably there, but not as strong. "It's better," he said.

"Well," she said, sitting up, "It's small movements for you until you're back up to full strength. And massages each morning and evening will help stimulate your nerves and allow oil to flow easier through your new limbs."

"I'm liking this."

"I figured you would."

Using his good arm, he propped himself up so that he was sitting up as well. He pulled her against him and held her tightly. Megabyte sighed heavily and leaned her full weight against the Decepticon leader. "You do realize it's completely against the medical code of conduct to have any sort of affair with a patient, even if the patient initiates the affair," she admitted.

"And what happens if you do?" he asked with a smirk.

"I get reported to my superior officer, which in this case, would be you," she explained.

"And let me guess, he decides on an appropriate punishment," he remarked.

"Precisely."

He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head, "Well then, as your punishment, you are to make love to me every day for the rest of our lives."

She laughed, and her laughter was music to Megatron's audio receptors. He sighed, feeling so complete. He hugged Megabyte closer to him as he breathed, "I just can't believe you've been alive all this time. If only I had known…"

"There were some times I came really close to finding you," she confessed, "By the time I got to some of the locations where you were, you had left just _minutes_ before I could get there. That was aggravating."

"I take it you didn't have any other lovers then."

She was silent for a few moments before saying very quietly, "Not willingly."

Megatron felt anger course through him, anger, shock, sadness and guilt raged through him so strongly he became dizzy. He looked Megabyte in the optics before growling, "Give me their names Megabyte and I swear to you I will make them suffer like never before. _Nobody_ does that to you, and I mean _nobody_."

She shook her head, "No, I can't…I can't talk about it, I can't even think about it. It took me forever to be able to trust anyone again. I will tell you someday it's just, I can't do it now. It's too soon."

He understood and he pulled her down beside him on the berth. He held her as tightly as he could and she wrapped her arms around him, as if clinging to him for dear life. "I love you," he breathed, "And I want you to understand that you're safe now, nothing like that is ever going to happen to you again."

"I love you too," she replied, smiling softly, "And I know."

He smiled and kissed her gently before saying, "You should probably get some recharge. You had a long journey."

"I'm afraid if I fall asleep and wake up, I'll discover all this was just a dream."

"I will still be here when you wake up in the morning, I promise you that."

"For the first time in vorns," she remarked, "Reality is better than dreams."

He grinned proudly, "Megabyte, you don't understand how much I've missed you."

"I have a pretty good idea."

"Go to sleep, love." He watched as her optics went offline and she soon fell asleep, a small smile upon her face. Megatron sighed happily; he wasn't tired, and didn't plan on recharging any time soon. He only wanted to watch Megabyte sleep. And he was so excited for the morning because he would be the first person she saw when she woke up. And he could tell her good morning. He could kiss her and tell her how beautiful she was. He could tell her how much he loved her.

And Megatron could do this every morning, from now, until eternity.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the twist in this chapter :-) Let me know what you thought.


	11. Happy Endings

And now I present to you the final chapter of this story. Many thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story from the beginning, your persistence is appreciated so very much.

**Warning**: Megabyte does describe her past in this chapter, so be prepared for graphic details.

* * *

**10. Happy Endings**

Megatron nearly jumped out of his armor when he awoke to Megabyte's terrifying scream. He immediately seized her in his arms, not knowing if she was okay or not. Her body was covered in coolant and she was shaking uncontrollably. Her breathing was heavy and he could hear the strain on her systems as they tried to relax and cool themselves.

"Megabyte," he asked gently, "Are you alright?"

"I j-just had a n-nightmare," she replied, trying to calm herself down, "I have them a l-lot."

She had been back for over a week now, giving him physical therapy. His progress had been phenomenal. After the first couple days, his pain began to die away incredibly. Megatron's new limbs strengthened with amazing ease and he barely felt any pain in them at all. Megabyte was reluctant to give him a clean bill of health though. She gave him permission to leave the med bay, but he was not to partake in any battles yet. He was only allowed to strategize.

Their relationship had picked up right where it left off. As soon as Megabyte allowed him to leave the med bay, Megatron made sure that she stayed with him in his recharge berth every night. He didn't even assign her a room to call her quarters. Her room would be the med bay, if she chose to remain with his army, and her bed would be his bed.

But in the days and nights they had spent together, Megabyte never mentioned that she had nightmares a lot, nor had she suffered through any while she slept. Megatron sighed as he lay back down on the recharge berth, holding Megabyte close to him. She looked up at him before breathing, "I'm sorry I woke you."

"You're worth waking up for."

She smiled, but the smile quickly faded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

She shook her head, "I can't yet…"

He kissed her forehead, "I will be right here when you're ready."

Her optics filled her tears. "Just know," she said in a whimper, "That sometimes I need to cry."

"Megabyte…" he breathed as he cradled her in his arms.

She fell asleep crying in his arms.

* * *

The next morning, Megabyte woke up to the feeling of Megatron's warm, wet, luscious lips being pressed against hers. She chuckled and returned the kiss. After a few moments, the Decepticon leader breathed, "Feeling better this morning?"

She nodded, "Yes."

"I do wish you would tell me what happened."

"You would kill someone if I did."

"I have a feeling I'm going to kill this _someone_ anyway."

"It wasn't just one person."

"How many?"

"Several."

"At once?" he asked.

She shook her head, "Over a period of time. But there is one…incident that plagues me more than the rest."

"I don't like guessing."

"I don't like the truth."

Megatron sighed heavily, "Let me take that burden from you."

"I assure you, you don't want to know."

"Megabyte…"

"Yes?"

He looked her in the optic and couldn't help but smile at the playful look that was swimming in her amethyst optics. "I love you," he breathed as he kissed her.

She hugged him tightly as she returned the kiss, "I love you too."

After a few minutes, both Megatron and Megabyte got out of the recharge berth. Since he wasn't allowed to fight or leave the base to go on scouting missions, and since he couldn't really do any strategizing until he heard Starscream or Thundercracker's reports, he looked to Megabyte and said, "So Megs, what's on the schedule for today?"

She gave him a sly smile, "You're leader of the Decepticons. You make the schedule."

"Even as leader of the Decepticons, I currently have my limitations."

She laughed. "Well, then, you need to do more strength training," she said, "And then afterwards, we can hit the shower together."

He grinned, "I like the sounds of that."

"I figured you would."

"Come on," he said, taking her by the hand and leading her out of his quarters, "Let's go."

Megabyte followed him through the hallways to the training room. It had taken her a while to learn how to navigate the Decepticon base, and while at times she did confuse herself as to where she was, for the most part she knew her way around now. The strength training she usually had Megatron do was lifting weights with his recovering arm and hand-to-hand combat to strengthen his leg. However, it wasn't her that he trained with, he used simulators instead. Megabyte only watched him, memorizing his movements, his agility, falling in love with his grace.

And Megatron very much enjoyed having her watch him, not just because he could show off his strength to her. He enjoyed her company, and he wished to train with her, or train her, he wasn't sure if she could fight, and if she could, how well her skills were.

"So," the Decepticon leader spoke as he defeated another simulator, "Why don't you train with me?"

She shook her head, "I'm a medic, not a warrior. I _hate_ fighting."

He turned to her as he reached for a weight. Megabyte sighed. It would be impossible for her to train with him. The weight he was currently lifting with his recovering arm weighed more than she did. "How did you get so strong?" she asked.

He chuckled, "Gladiator battles. Optimus had to learn to match my strength. You probably saw the upgrades he went through."

Her optics widened when he said the Autobot leader's name and she quickly looked away. Megatron set the weight down, concerned. "Megs?" he asked softly, "You okay?"

"Yeah…let's go shower now."

"That'll have to wait," a raspy voice said from the entrance of the training room.

Both Megatron and Megabyte looked over to see Starscream come into the training room. Both Starscream and Thundercracker were well aware of the feelings Megatron and Megabyte shared, and we already used to walking in on displays of affection between them. It didn't faze the Decepticon second in command when he walked in only to hear that his leader and his mate were planning on showering together.

"What is it Starscream?" Megatron asked.

"I intercepted a message from Optimus Prime. He wishes to speak with you."

"What are the chances of him surrendering and groveling at my feet?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

"Highly unlikely," Starscream answered, "Shall I put him through?"

"Yes…I'll be back to the command center in a few minutes."

"Yes sir," Starscream said and walked away.

When he was gone, Megatron turned back to Megabyte, only to see her face was extremely pale and her optics were brimming with worry. He pulled her into his arms before asking, "Are you sure you're alright?"

She could barely nod as she answered, "Do you…want me to go with you?"

"I would like you to, just so that Optimus knows you and I persevered and that you never died."

Megabyte shook her head, "He knew I never died…but I'll explain that another time. Let's go."

Megatron went to pursue her knowledge further, but he decided not to and instead walked with her to the command center. Starscream was already waiting by the monitor and Megatron went over with Megabyte. Deciding not to keep the Autobot leader waiting any longer, Megatron said, "Put him through."

And almost instantly, Optimus' face filled the screen. The Decepticon leader sighed heavily, "What do you want, Prime?"

"I wish to make one last appeal to you about forming an alliance in order to stop the black hole and save Cybertron. Our war isn't worth the destruction of our home and the rest of the universe."

"You and the rest of the Autobots can go ahead and stop the black hole—

"Megabyte?" the Autobot leader remarked and then smirked, "I see you found you found our escaped prisoner."

Megabyte's optics widened and she looked away from the screen. She moved closer to Megatron, which only caused Optimus to laugh. "Oh come now Megs, you don't need to be afraid anymore. You've proven me wrong, Megatron took you back," he said with a chuckle.

"Don't call me that," she said.

Megatron felt his tanks churning with unease. "What did you do?" he asked the Autobot leader through clenched teeth.

"You mean…Megabyte didn't tell you?"

Megatron's anger was boiling through him as he repeated, "What did you _do_?"

"Don't you dare say a word Optimus," Megabyte exclaimed.

"I see now, you _haven't_ proven me wrong. If Megatron knew how I…defiled you, he _wouldn't_ be with you."

"Shut up!" she yelled, her optics filling with tears.

And it was Starscream who said, "Defiled? You…you mean, _you_, Optimus Prime, leader of the _Autobots_…you _raped_ her?"

Optimus laughed, but Megatron blasted the monitor to smithereens before the call could be finished. Megabyte ran out of the command center, tears spilling from her optics. She couldn't face anyone right now, she felt too vulnerable and exposed. Megatron was so dizzy from anger that he had to wait a few moments for the dizziness to clear before he went off after Megabyte, and no one questioned why.

* * *

She had nowhere else to go, so she locked herself inside of Megatron's quarters. Megabyte knew that he would come looking for her soon and that he could override the lock on the door, so she went inside the cleansing room, locking the door behind her. She leaned back against the cold, gray metal wall, letting her optics go offline. She sank down to the floor before hugging her knees to her chest. Megabyte couldn't hold back the sobs any longer as she tried to cry the pain away.

"Megabyte, unlock the door," she heard Megatron's voice call faintly from the door, "I'm not mad at you…please."

But she stayed where she was and madly tried to wipe the tears from her optics and cheeks. She felt panic bubble inside of her spark when she heard Megatron override the lock on the door and come in.

"Megabyte, where are you?"

She wanted to bury herself beneath the floor when she heard him walk over to the door to the cleansing room. He tried the door, but it was locked. She turned away as she heard him type in the code to override the lock, and then the doors opened.

"Love," he breathed as he came over and sat beside her, the doors closing behind him, "Love, love, love…"

"I'm sorry," she mumbled as a new wave of tears came to her optics.

"For what?" he asked as he gathered her in his arms, "If anyone's going to be sorry, it'll be that son of a bitch Optimus Prime."

"I didn't want you to know," she said, looking to him, "I was afraid that if you found out, that he would be right and you wouldn't take me back."

Megatron growled, "Don't listen to a damn word that bastard says. But now that I know what he did…I would like to know the whole truth."

"I…know."

"Do not keep anything from me Megabyte, give me the names of everyone who hurt you, I will make them all pay."

She sighed heavily, "Optimus wasn't the first one to rape me. The Autobots treated me like trash because they knew I was the one you cared about the most. I don't know why they didn't ever tell you I survived and how they were treating me. Perhaps they were wise enough not to tempt your anger. Most of the bots that raped me I didn't even know…and most of them are dead now anyway, killed by your hand."

Megatron frowned, "I thought the Autobots had more honor than that. I _convinced_ myself that if they were so good, like they said they were, then they wouldn't do things such as this."

"You didn't do this to Autobot prisoners, did you?"

"No Megabyte, there is a very severe punishment for rape amongst my ranks."

"Good. I don't know if any other prisoners were treated as I was, but I want to say no. They only had such a severe disdain for me because you loved me and I loved you. My experiences with Optimus are the ones that haunt me the most," she confessed.

He growled, "Experiences?"

"There were a series of events that led up to him raping me."

Megatron offlined his optics, balling his fists, as he said, "Tell me each one, and do not leave out any details. I will smear his remains across this galaxy."

She swallowed hard, "After my injuries healed, rather than putting me in a prison cell, the Autobots let me freely roam their base, but I had a tracking beacon installed on my armor, so they knew where I was at all times. Optimus did not arrive at this particular base for vorns, and when he did come, he had changed immensely. And to make matters worse, he brought Elita with him…but one day she went missing. It was after she disappeared that Optimus started abusing me. At first, I thought he was trying to be nice. But then he started touching me in places I didn't want to be touched, he started telling me how I should polish my armor, and he kept saying he was going to make me pay. And then the night they found Elita's body…that was the night he exploded."

* * *

_Megabyte knew the instant that Jetfire came to get her, saying that he had orders to take her to Optimus' quarters that something horrible was going to happen. She followed numbly behind him, refusing to let him take her by the arm and lead her there. But no matter how she dragged her feet, it seemed like they arrived at Optimus' quarters all too quickly. Before she had a chance to protest, Jetfire pushed her inside the room. Unsure of what to do, Megabyte stepped forward and glanced around._

_She was surprised to see Optimus emerge from the cleansing room, armor completely polished. He took one look at Megabyte and smirked. "Oh good," he said, "You're finally here."_

"_You…wanted to see me sir?" she asked, quietly._

"_I did," he said as he walked past her and went to the door. _

_She watched as he typed in a code and felt her tanks churn when she heard a click, signifying the door had been locked. She tensed noticeably. There was no way for her to unlock the door unless she had the code to do so. He then turned back to her, and Megabyte wanted to scream at the look he had in his optics._

"_S-Sir?"_

_He slapped her across the face. "Did you think you were going to get away with breaking my spark?" he asked, "We make you suffer because Megatron makes us suffer. You will not be another cause of my suffering."_

_Megabyte whimpered when he grabbed her by the arm and tossed her onto his recharge berth. Before she could get up, he positioned himself over her and pinned her roughly against the berth. "Tonight, I'm relinquishing my title as leader of the Autobots so I can make you suffer like Elita more than likely had to. Megatron killed her, but I'm not going to do that to you, no, I'm going to destroy the only thing he ever loved, and then I'm going to give you back," he said._

_Her optics widened and she tried to free herself from his unrelenting grasp, but he was much too strong for her. Megabyte was stunned as she heard the sound of plates retracting and let out a small cry when she felt Optimus' hand on her lower interface plating, forcing it open. _

"_N-No!" she cried._

_But Optimus ignored her plea as he drove two fingers into her port. In an effort to save herself, she tried to close the plating, but nothing happened, it was jammed. "You're going to beg," he said, "Like Elita had to."_

"_Stop it!" she pleaded, "Optimus, please!"_

"_Someone's been here before," he chuckled, "Was Megatron your first?"_

_She glared at him as his fingers tore inside her port. She squirmed beneath him, but nothing eased the pain. After a bit, Optimus removed his fingers and took hold of her thighs, bringing her hips to his. She let her optics go offline, not daring to look down. He forced her legs apart and plunged his cable in its entirety inside of her, causing Megabyte to cry out. _

_He laughed as she cried, forcing himself inside over and over, deeper and harder with every thrust. Megabyte didn't dare let her optics come online; she didn't want to see the look in his optics. There was no pleasure; his cable tore against the inside of her port, and her mech fluids became the lubrication. _

"_Look at me Megs," he commanded._

_She let her optics come on slightly, but she kept her teeth clenched in an effort to keep from crying out._

"_Megatron will never want you now," he breathed, his face inches from hers, complete pleasure swirling in his optics, "I will drown you in my essence. Nobody will want you, the waste of a shell that you are."_

_Tears streamed down her face as he grunted and overloaded deep inside of her, burying his essence in what felt like her soul. He then pulled out and threw her to the floor. Megabyte took the opportunity to escape out a window in his quarters. She later found someone who destroyed the locator the Autobots were using to track her._

* * *

Megabyte jumped when Megatron's fist connected with the door to the cleansing room. He punched it so hard; his fist went right through it. He seethed, "The next time I see him I am going to rip him to shreds!"

She was startled by his anger as he rumbled, "I'll cut off his cable and shove it up his own tailpipe!"

"Megatron…"

"Drown you in _his_ essence will he?" he roared.

"Megatron!" she yelled, grabbing a hold of him and hugging him tightly. "You know I am yours," she sobbed, "Don't let what he said take me away from you, please."

He held her tightly, letting his anger subside, knowing she was right. "I wish you never had to go through that," he breathed, "I wish I could erase the memories, the pain, everything he ever made you go through."

"Megatron," she replied through tears, "Just being in your arms does that."

He smiled, gently, "How about we take that shower now?"

She nodded and watched him as he turned on the cleansing fluid. He waited until it was warm before he pulled her behind the shower door with him. The Decepticon leader held her tightly in his arms for a few moments, just watching the cleanser streak down her armor. He then proceeded to clean her, gently, scrubbing her armor, kissing her from head to foot, murmuring how much he loved her.

And once the cleanser finished rinsing the suds from her armor, he turned off the shower and wrapped her in a towel, drying her off. He then carried her to his berth where he laid her down before he laid down beside her. Before she could say anything, he kissed her, with as much passion as he could muster.

Megabyte wasn't surprise when she heard his lower interface plates open. She didn't say anything, but let him know it was alright by opening her plates as well. He pulled her hips to his and entered her slowly, basking in the warmth and wetness of her port. Then, with a gentleness Megabyte had forgotten he possessed, he made love to her. And he did not position himself over her, but lay beside her, as her equal.

"Megabyte," he breathed, between kisses, "I will always want you, you are everything to me. I will not drown you in my essence, but instead lift you up with my love."

Megabyte felt tears on her cheeks. "I love you," she breathed, as she reached her climax.

Her words caused him to overload as well, and once it was over, he held her tightly in his arms, just listening to her breathe. "Do you think Optimus would believe me if I told him it wasn't me who killed Elita?" Megatron asked, "The last time I saw her was at our graduation from the Academy. Quite honestly, I didn't even know she was dead."

She smiled, "Do you remember when Optimus broke up with me during eighth year at the Academy?"

Megatron grinned, "It was more Elita breaking up with you than him."

"Remember what I told her?"

"How she would be sorry?"

Megabyte nodded, "Yes."

"Yes, I remember."

"I made her sorry."

"You mean, _you_ killed her?" Megatron asked, surprised.

"I couldn't take the bitch; she treated me like her slave. I wasn't going to put up with it," she said, "But if I had told Optimus that I had been the one who killed her, he would've killed me."

"All that is in the past now," Megatron said, "Let's focus on our future together, like how we're going to live out our dream and conquer Cybertron, and how many children we're going to have."

Megabyte laughed, "I take it you want me to stay then."

"Of course I do, forever," he said, "You and I were co-leaders of the Decepticons, its only right that you reclaim your rightful place beside me."

Megabyte shook her head, "I was never meant to be a leader Megatron. Look how far you've come without me. I will stay with you, forever, as your equal, but not a leader."

"Perhaps, as my first official medical officer then?"

She grinned, "That I can do."

"Now, shall we get back to the command center and plan Optimus' demise?"

"Yes sir," she said, causing him to smile, "And thank you sir, for everything."

He looked at her with a soft expression on his face, "It is I who should be thanking you."

"For what?"

"For curing my tragedy."

And Megabyte knew that everything was going to be okay, that no matter what direction the war took, that she would always be happy. Megatron would always be there for her, not only for the glory of the Decepticons, but for the glory of their love. They had finally found their happy ending, but even then, it wasn't an ending.

Their lives were just beginning.

* * *

The end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter/story. Please review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
